


come in (but there’s no exit)

by changkyunzfreakingtattoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Bottom!Changkyun, Clubbing, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang AU, Guns, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Kind of dark, Lim Jaebum is Lim Changkyun’s brother, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Smoking, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun, changkyun is the ultimate sub/bottom, they sorta gangbang changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunzfreakingtattoo/pseuds/changkyunzfreakingtattoo
Summary: “Oh but you don’t want to leave anymore. You couldn’t even if there was a chance. That’s because you’re addicted to all this. You love it.”Im Changkyun was just a college student who happened to get dragged by his brother to a club. He’s new to the entire town, young and gullible, he’s a lamb walking into wolve territory.But others won’t get a chance, because they’ve already laid their claim on him. And he can’t escape their siren call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there’s gonna be a ton of sexual references and suggestive content. and it’s all gay so if you can’t handle it then don’t read this lol. 
> 
> warnings: alcohol consumption, clubbing, sexual references

The first thing they noticed about him was his sweet puppy eyes, full of innocence and purity. It was in the wrong place, innocence never was in a club. They’re eyes twinkled brightly with interest as they watched him, sensing the naivety in him. The blaring music in the club didn’t dampen their staring of the oblivious boy, unaware of the danger already around him.

 

“He’s cute.” One of them said, the others humming in agreement.

 

—-

 

Changkyun was annoyed, more annoyed than pissed. He had moved from Gwangju to Seoul for college, only to be dragged by his brother to a club when he should be studying instead. It was pretty late and the younger simply wanted to curl up in his new apartment to relax.

 

“Seriously, hyung? I didn’t come here to get laid or drunk. I just came here to look around the neighbourhood, not crash into your clubbing anniversary with your boyfriend! Oh god,” Changkyun cried out again to his brother who probably had one too many drinks. Jaebum simply let out a dopey smile to Changkyun and patted his back.

 

“You know, Kyun, you gotta just let loose once in a while, or that stick in your ass is gonna get shoved up more.” His words were slurred as he spoke, eyes unfocused from the alcohol he had willingly dumped down his stomach.

 

Changkyun shook his head and removed his hyung’s hand from his back.

 

“You are so drunk.”

 

The groan from him only elicited a wide grin and chuckle from the inebriated man. He rolled his eyes.

 

Looking around the club of swaying bodies and stench of alcohol, Changkyun’s conscience was consumed with tempting thoughts of really letting loose for more than once 

 

The last time he had done so, he had a migraine that lasted for a good 3 days and didn’t want a repeat of it. Yet it seemed so inviting, maybe just once.

 

Maybe. I’ll just have one drink. Just one.

 

So he does. How he relished the burn of liquor down his throat. So he has another. Then another comes. And another. Until he feels pleasantly buzzed and warm.

 

He checks his right where Jaebum was earlier with his boyfriend clinging to his side, and no doubt, he’s already gone. Probably disappeared off to get dirty with his lover.

 

The buzz of the alcohol blurs his senses, sends him into waves of different thoughts as he absently swirls his glass of whiskey.

 

He contemplates his reason for being here - college, studying, the occasional meeting of relatives he had lost touch with.

 

He contemplates the things he has done in his past- the people he has been acquainted with, the experiences he’s had.

 

Then he contemplated the things he wants - maybe a bit more of the simple life he has made for himself, the minimal effort he has to put in just to get by simply.

 

He enjoys it. The simplicity of the life has had created, the lack of complications being the best thing in his life now.

 

Drunk in his sea of thoughts, Changkyun doesn’t notice the more than curious eye of 6 men not too far from the bar stuck on his hunched form.

 

They give each other knowing looks, words exchanged silently through their eyes before one of them smirks and says, “He’ll be perfect.”

 

———

 

Changkyun was just about to take another swing of his whiskey when he hears a velvety sweet voice right next to his ear.

 

“One gin and tonic please.” Strangely, it sends shivers down his spine.

 

Being the curious person he was, Changkyun turns his head to look right at the stranger. A beautiful one he was.

 

The first thing he noticed was the sharp jawline of the other, the definition of it so sharp it could probably cut him. Maybe he would like to try that. Sweet almond eyes crinkled at the ends from his smile, a smile that looked too much like a smirk, jet black hair like the midnight sky and - _god_ , his clothes.

 

Leather pants stuck to his thick thighs like a second skin, highlighting his robust muscles. A black V-neck shirt that ran open a bit too much was just as enticing as the huge biceps of the man before him. He seemed so alluring.

 

Changkyun probably didn’t notice his own overwhelmed expression because the beautiful stranger had to snap his fingers in front of him to wake him from his not so subtle check out of the stranger.

 

Blush crept along his cheeks as he quickly shut the mouth he didn’t know he left open and turned back to take a good sip of his whiskey.

 

God, what was he doing?

 

“In normal situations, I would normally say hello, but you’re just too cute.” He heard the stranger say in his soft but rich voice, the blush now reaching the tip of his ears from the compliment.

 

Keeping his composure was now harder than usual. Changkyun was not one fond of compliments, typically blushing deeply from them or dipping his head down to look at his feet. But he couldn’t tell whether this embarrassment was from the compliment,not being sober or because he was caught checking out this lovely man.

 

“U-um, thanks?” He cursed inwardly right after hearing himself stutter.

 

The smirk on the stranger’s face couldn’t get any wider, causing the red on his face to go a shade deeper.

 

“You really are adorable.” He yet ducked his head lower to impossibly hide his blush.

 

“U-uh, sorry. Who are you?” Changkyun now got past the haze of his drunken state to rise to consciousness, squinting his eyes at the man carefully to peer at his face.

 

“Someone you’ll get to know soon.” The vague reply vexed him further, brows scrunched together.

 

“Why would I randomly want to get to know someone I just met at a club? Heck you could be someone dangerous for all I know.” His response got a deep chuckle from the stranger, Changkyun’s heart beating faster from anticipation.

 

The stranger suddenly leant into his personal space - not that he minded the upfront view of his attractive features, and paused for a short moment. Perhaps to let Changkyun admire his near perfect face.

 

After seeing his desired reaction of Changkyun’s breath being taken away from him, he leant in much closer, to the point where their bodies nearly touched.

 

A warm breath of air from his mouth landed on Changkyun’s as he spoke in his sultry voice.

 

“Want to find out?” His voice was so husky and sexy, it put Changkyun in a trance, his inebriated state not helping his rapidly beating heart. The stranger’s warmth was so so so close to him, the shell of his ear feeling the ghost of his warm breath, his body slightly leaned back but nonetheless making contact with the mysteriously attractive man. This was all just so alluring, Changkyun shivered and nodded, sucking in a soft breath. His mind felt hazy but this man seemed to make him focus only on him, his senses zeroing right on him.

 

The stranger moved back, grabbing his wrist to drag him off to some part of the club. If Changkyun wasn’t so entranced with the feeling of the stranger touching him, he would’ve seen 5 other men on the nearby couch send the stranger winks and nods, one of them even mouthing a “Good work” to him.

 

They ended up in a bedroom somewhere in the club, music still audible from inside the room. Changkyun felt heat pool in his lower region when he saw the stranger casually strip off his jacket and shirt in one go, staring at the ripped muscles the really hot stranger had. And again, the stranger noticed him staring, causing another smug smirk to plaster onto his lovely face. Being the shy person he was, Changkyun awkwardly averted his gaze towards his shoes and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

 

“No need to be shy, baby boy.” The pet name struck a certain nerve in Changkyun, making his face burn up even more. He was certain he looked just like a tomato.

 

Soft footsteps alerted him him of the stranger’s presence before he felt almost gentle fingers direct his eyes to the stranger’s.

 

“You really are cute.” Was the last warning he got before the beautiful stranger locked lips with him.

 

It was like every desire and need Changkyun has kept pent up in him since high school being released, as he melted into the kiss, his nervousness taken over by the drunken haze of lust. The stranger’s hands ran all over the boy’s body, not quite reaching the places Changkyun needed intimacy yet but giving him enough of the contact to get hotter. Following along the movement, he wrapped his arms around the lovely stranger that gave him such amazing feelings, arching towards him and deepening the kiss for more.

 

The sensation of being touched so intimately by another was foreign for the innocent Changkyun, completely giving into the dominant stranger who seemed set on making him submit. Which he did.

 

The stranger’s hands glided down from Changkyun’s sides to his voluptuous ass which he grabbed harshly, savouring the low groanChangkyun made from it.

 

He slipped his hands under the boy’s shirt, bunching it up as he groped up to his nipples, feeling the goosebumps appear on Changkyun’s smooth skin. Changkyun never felt more alive, the stimulation of having his nipples tweaked out of this world.

 

Breaking the kiss, the stranger helped to pull off Changkyun’s shirt off, admiring the already debacuhed face of the younger.

 

Going in for another kiss, he slowly directed their bodies to the bed, pushing the younger down onto it softly.

 

As he undid the buckle of his pants, the stranger asked, “Have you ever been with a man?”

 

The question made sense but not to Changkyun who was still under the effects of alcohol and this stranger’s sweet scent of nutmeg and vanilla.

 

“Once.”

 

“Did you have sex with him?”

 

That made Changkyun tense up a bit. He only had sex with 1 girl before he found out that he was gay. Since then, he only had one boyfriend ever and never really made social contact outside his comfort zone.

 

“No...”

 

The stranger’s belt came off along with his pants, leaving him in boxers with an obvious tent in them.

 

Changkyun’s face was on fire as he realised his position, sitting down on the bed made his face align perfectly with this stranger’s crotch, making him stare right at it. God, was this stranger going to take advantage of him right here?

 

“Virgin huh? That’s ok. I won’t take that from you. Not when you’re in this state.”

 

It gave Changkyun some comfort but now all his mind thought about was getting off with this enticing stranger. Despite his inexperience, he reached into the stranger’s boxer to feel his length, receiving a satisfied hum from the other. 

 

“Want to suck me off, baby boy?” Now that sparked more lust in Changkyun who then pulled out the stranger’s cock from its confines. 

 

Fuck- he was big. Possibly 10 inches even. Could he really take that down his mouth? 

 

“Like what you see?” The stranger chuckled deeply at him, loving how more pink blush appeared on his face. 

 

Then deciding what was best for his current situation, Changkyun took the length in, starting with small licks around the head before taking it in bit by bit. The low groan above him spurred him on, the fingers carded in his hair pulling ever so slightly, the tug sending pleasure shooting down to his own cock. It spurred him to take on more, licking the underside of the fat cock in his mouth and going as low as he could. Soon, he felt himself nearly gag and stopped, focusing on the length that he could take in instead of trying to take it all. 

 

“Come on baby boy. You look so pretty like this, lips wrapped around my cock. You can take in more,” the stranger encouragingly whispered to him, petting his hair as he pushed up all the way down his shaft, his nose reaching the pubic hair of the stranger. It hurt a bit, but as he let his jaw relax, he only felt the warm length in his wet cavern. The dirty talk from the stranger only edged him to pleasure the man more.

 

He started to full on suck the length, hollowing his cheeks, focusing on the task given to him. Groans from the stranger became slight pants, the hands in his hair pulling as the stranger fucked his face. 

 

“Look at me, baby boy. Look at me.” The stranger’s voice was more commanding than sweet but he looked up anyway to meet the lovely eyes of the man he was sucking off. 

 

Apparently, that did it for the stranger as he shoved him down harshly and Changkyun felt warm cum filling up his mouth, the taste bitter yet sweet. 

 

The stranger pulled away away as soon as he  came, cherishing the debauched expression on the younger’s face and how his cum dribbled down from his lips to stain his chin and neck. He could get used to this sight. 

 

Changkyun reached for the man out of his dazed state, panting as if he was hungry for the taste of the man. Drowsiness started to fill his mind and his vision swam, eyelids heavy as lead. Blindly, he ended up falling but was caught in the warmth of the other man who slowly carried him to the bed. His limbs felt so heavy, as if they were made of jelly, unable to support himself anymore. The closeness to the stranger made him uneasy yet also found comfort in it. Surely enough, Changkyun fell asleep right when he felt the soft mattress under his body. 

 

Just as he drifted off, the stranger patted his head and languidly combed his fingers through the soft chestnut brown hair. A sinisterly sweet smile played at the ends of his mouth, the sight of the boy falling asleep with someone he didn’t even know the name of. 

 

“Oh the amount of fun we are going to have with you, baby boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual references, suggestive content, smoking, drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to add the warning in the first chapter that there was gonna be a blowjob.
> 
> there’s probably gonna be half a smut in like each halter cos i’m rly dirty minded lol

Changkyun never was a morning person. He loved to stay up way past midnight with his music, not caring about tomorrow and just living today. So when he wakes up from the sunshine streaming through his blinds, his first reaction is to groan. 

 

College had yet to start as he had moved right after receiving his scholarship from his university in Seoul. He had around 1 and a half months off before the semester started so most of his small apartment was practically empty, save for the little furniture he had, toiletries and necessities. 

 

Changkyun honestly didn’t want to open his eyes and wake up. He’d rather just lay there for the rest of the day, but then his hangover suddenly washed over him and his brain sent the distress signal to his stomach. In a flash, he was out of his warm sheets and hunched over the toilet bowl, splurging out the contents of his stomach, the taste acidic and unsatisfying. Taking deep breaths, Changkyun found his bearings, brain still fuzzy from the after effects of his drunken night and _activities._

 

“Ugh, that didn’t feel good,” he groaned to himself, turning around to rest his head against the toilet seat, sitting on the cold tiles of the tiny bathroom. 

 

Memories of last night came with the migraine, embarrassment shrouding his heart as he recalled the beautiful stranger, the oral sex and the haziness of it all. It almost felt like a dream, as if he had simply been asleep and had a really intriguing dream. But the ghost of the stranger’s touch remained on his skin, sending shudders down his spine when Changkyun touched the areas that had been so intimately played with. 

 

His is head still hurt but the memories almost seemed affectionate, making him wonder, crave, want to know what it was like again. 

 

Heaving a sigh, he rinsed his mouth and got ready for the day before checking the time. Curiosity burned at his mind constantly, urging him to find out who the man was. Changkyun looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing his imperfect skin and last few acne dots that had yet to disappear from his forehead. 

 

Maybe he should go back to the club and see whether the man was still there. Or maybe he should just let it go, besides, that was probably something akin to a one night stand for the man, right? 

 

“Stop. God, stop it Im Changkyun,” he told himself harshly whilst slapping his face, slight baby fat still clinging onto his cheeks. 

 

He shook his head and leaned onto the sink, trying to clear his head to think of any events he had today. It didn’t work, just the fuzzy face of a charming stranger appearing again  and again in his vision. 

 

_Maybe some fresh air would help me clear my head._

 

Stepping out, he pulled on jeans too ripped from constant wear, a hoodie too big for his frame and his keys before walking out of his apartment. Nearby his flat was a quaint cafe that had pretty good service and affordable food. Yeah, some food in his stomach would definitely help. 

 

——

 

“Thank you, sir! Please come again!” the cashier called out to him after he had bought himself a good latte to shake the haziness out of his mind. His migraine had long passed, to which he was grateful for. Changkyun took another sip, savouring the bitter sweet taste of it in his mouth. Bitter sweet. Like the man’s cum- 

 

He gave himself a harsh slap, causing people to stare at the boy, his face flaring up from the attention. 

 

“Jesus, what’s happening to me?” 

 

Again, curiosity gnawed at him as he walked through the streets of his new neighbourhood, it doing the exact opposite of the original purpose. His thoughts were once again filled with last night’s events and he couldn’t help but turn pink like a cooked salmon from it. Then a thought entered his head, _what if he went back to the club?_

 

Blush made its grand entrance on his face. Could he stand the embarrassment if he were to see the man again? Was he even going to be there? Changkyun was one who enjoyed setting limits and rules for himself, regulations to keep his engines running. But since last night, he wasn’t focusing on running the engine, rather he couldn’t even press the ignition button of his train. 

 

_Screw it. I’m going to the club._

 

—— 

 

It was around early evening when he arrived at the entrance of the club. He looked at the long line of people waiting to get in and was about to join the queue when he felt a hand grab his wrist, turning him to see who it was. 

 

A tall and buff bouncer scrutinised his eyes at the young boy, harsh gaze making the younger recoil. 

 

“Your name, boy?” 

 

“I-im Changkyun.” He really needed to fix his stutter. 

 

The man nodded curtly before letting go of his wrist to whisper something to the bouncer by the entrance of the queue. Two pairs of eyes glaring harshly at him did not help Changkyun’s shy nature. One of them gestures at him and held the door open for him. He stood there shocked for a good 5 seconds before he got a hold of himself and thanked the man with a short bow, entering the danger zone he had no idea about. 

 

The club seemed larger to him somehow. Maybe it was because he was more sober and less overwhelmed by his brother, making him more observant to the atmosphere. Purple light illuminated the room, dim and sensual. The music was slow and enchanting, lulling the dancing bodies of people into a rhythm. The sea of people were mainly near the DJ, on the dance floor, far from the couches and bar where others sat there, drinks in hand, gossip coming out like spilt water. 

 

Changkyun had had never felt so out of place. He never really was one for parties and clubs, being that socially awkward kid no one hated or liked. In his short life, he probably only had two people he fully trusted with his life. One being his brother and the other his childhood friend, Choi Youngjae. They still kept in touch but Youngjae had a life just as much as Changkyun had his, so they didn’t see each other as often as they used to. 

 

He walked towards the bar, heading there for no other reason than wanting to escape the mass of people. Seating himself on the plushy cushions of the bar stool, he waved to the bartender and asked for a shot of tequila, his latte long finished and he needed to forget a few things right now. 

 

Grabbing the glass, he dunked it down in one go, enjoying the burn and fizz. Caught up in his own thoughts, he once again was unaware of the stares of 6 individuals, all smirking widely at the younger. 

 

“You want to go hyung?” The one with white bleached hair asked, limbs lazily draped over the other, a cigarette hanging from his lips loosely, the puffs of smoke flying up. 

 

“Maybe Kihyun should go this time. Mind games always were his thing,” another said, his hair a deep shade of black, swirling his champagne flute absently. 

 

Kihyun, a raven haired boy with an updo shook his head gently, leaving against the buff chest of another man as he replied, “It’ll be more fun to see him embarrassed from seeing you again, hyung.” 

 

The dark haired man chuckled. “Ok then.” 

 

A whistke distracted Changkyun from his thoughts, turning his head to see the source of the voice before his eyes went wide as saucers and he turned back around. Quickly, he asked the bartender for a refill, clutching the glass tightly as he sensed the man approach him. 

 

Instantly, he felt that same warm breath by his left ear, whispering again in his sultry tone, “Came to see me, baby boy?” 

 

The words once again gave him shudders that he should probably get used to, his mouth suddenly going dry as he felt hands squeeze his shoulders almost playfully. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, as if he were tensing up, waiting for a blow to come. 

 

A dark chuckle was heard behind him. “Calm down baby boy. I won’t do anything to you, unless you want me to.” 

 

The stranger took his seat next to Changkyun, gesturing to the bartender for a drink before giving his now undivided attention to the blushing boy. 

 

“W-what do you want?” Changkyun stuttered again to the same stranger who had given him some good cock in his mouth just last night. 

 

The ends of the stranger’s mouth curled up in satisfaction. The boy was so reactive, and in the best of ways. 

 

“The question should be, what do _you_  want?” 

 

The vagueness didn’t give him any answers what so ever. Changkyun’s brows furrowed, annoyance peaking out of the buzz of alcohol. 

 

“Well uh, I just came here for.. for a drink! Yeah, I remembered how great the alcohol here was and wanted to get some.” Bad answer. 

 

This is couldn’t get more fun for the stranger. 

 

“Oh? But aren’t there better things to remember from the previous night? Specifically,” he leaned into Changkyun’s personal space before continuing in a lower, huskier tone right by Changkyun’s ear. “Your sweet lips wrapped around my thick cock?” 

 

Shame burned deep in Changkyun’s stomach, trembling just from the stranger’s words and voice. 

 

“I uh... um. I came here to see you again,” he truthfully confessed to the stranger, eyes earnest and cute as he looked at the stranger that had him in a daze for the whole day. 

 

The stranger’s smirk couldn’t get any more smug. 

 

“Good boy. You came back to ask Daddy for more, didn’t you?” he now went even closer to the boy, giving a small lick to the boy’s jaw, loving the way the boy stiffened under his touch. 

 

Changkyun tried not to let the oncoming lust cloud his mind just yet though he did thoroughly enjoy it. Not that he would tell this stranger. 

 

“Could you at least tell me your name? I don’t want to get into any trouble.” 

 

A dangerous glint shined brightly kn the stranger’s eyes. _Oh the boy had no idea how much trouble he was getting into._

 

He smiled, pearly whites flashing as he replied, “People call me Wonho. But to you baby boy, it’s gonna be daddy.”

 

Changkyun gulped, his mind already creating scenarios of him under Wonho, the man so inviting he’d probably jump onto him right now, moaning, screaming, singing out his name on his sweet lips- _no_. He couldn’t get distracted from his own safety by his own desires. 

 

“Are you alone tonight? Or maybe I could meet your friends?” Unexpected but still an interesting question. Wonho smiled sweetly at the young boy, fingers tipping his head up hector whispering, “Depends on how you are tonight, baby boy.” 

 

Despite the pleasure he felt from hearing the pet name, Changkyun frowned. 

 

“I have a name too you know.” 

 

“Then tell me. I would love to know my baby boy’s name.” 

 

“Why should I tell a stranger that? For all I know, Wonho may not even be your real name?” 

 

Wonho laughed heartily at the innocence radiating off of the boy. It made him want certain things to happen. 

 

“Kiss me first then we’ll see.” 

 

“Why should I-” Wonho cut him off abruptly with a kiss, hands trailing down to grab the younger’s hips, tongue invading the wet cavern his cock had the other night. He dominated the boy completely, letting him fall for the sweet exchange of kisses as they made out. Slowly, Wonho made sure to pull the pliant boy into his lap and Changkyun just let him, hands looped around the neck of the other as his legs were around his waist, kissing back just as eagerly as a newborn chick begging for food. He didn’t know that he was starving till he tasted this man’s intoxicating lips. 

 

They made out hotly at the bar, uncaring of others watching. Somewhere admist the heat, Changkyun felt the animalistic urge to grind onto the other’s lap. So he did, earning himself a low growl from the older. Breaking away, a string of saliva hung in between their open mouths, Changkyun’s mood red and swollen from the hot make out. 

 

Rubbing circles into the younger’s hip, Wonho asked him again, “So what’s your name baby boy?” 

 

He no longer hesitated. 

 

“Changkyun. Im Changkyun.” 

 

Wonho glided his coarse thumb thumb over the boy’s lower lip, staring at the way it stretched and how hard the boy was panting just from the kiss. 

 

“Want to meet my friends?” 

 

The younger was too under the spell of want to notice that the look Wonho gave him was not affection, but pure want. 

 

“Yeah. Of course hyung.” 

 

Wonho’s grip on his hip got harder, eyes warning him of something he already knew. 

 

Changkyun must’ve gulped too loudly, for the smirk on Wonho’s face also spread to 5 others sitting on the couches nearby. 

 

“Of course, daddy.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempt at dirty talk and all but dunno whether it was good enough. 
> 
> this’ll be kind of dark cos there’ll be like alcohol, a bit of drugs and a hella lot of smoking. please don’t actually do this irl, this is simply a story


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smoking, drug use, emotional manipulation, explicit sex, drug induced sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing gay smut so forgive me for any mistakes

“Of course daddy,” the younger had softly said to Wonho, inflating his ego as he noticed the flustered look on his face. A grin spread across his face, loving every reaction he got out of Changkuun.

“Baby, get off my lap and come with me.” He lightly tapped on Changkyun’s thigh, getting the younger off of his lap with slight regret.

But they would do so much more than just that.

 

Nodding obediently, Changkyun followed the seductive gaze of Wonho to the 5 others seated a little too comfortably on the couch. Awkwardly, he found himself pushed into the seat closest to a white haired - if not for the few purple highlights - man, his eyes boring into Changkyun’s soul, making him shift uncomfortably.

 

”Changkyun, these are my friends. Soon to be yours,” Wonho again told him sweetly, making sure to brush his palm against the fringe of the boy and pat him assuringly on the thigh.

 

Smiles of unknown intentions appeared on their faces, all directed towards the younger who felt overwhelmed by the attention.

 

“H-hi. I’m Im Changkyun.”

 

They loved his stuttering.

 

The man closest to him introduced himself as Hyungwon, then the raven haired as Kihyun, the chestnut brown haired as Hyunwoo, the jet black haired as Jooheon and the light brown haired as Minhyuk. If their gaze was predatory, then Changkyun couldn’t tell.

 

“Nice to meet you, Changkyun. What are you doing in Seoul?” Kihyun suddenly asked him, leaning into the buff chest of Hyunwoo more than ever, likely to show his possessiveness of the other.

 

“I moved from Gwangju for university. My brother lives here too for work so he got me a place nearby,” he explained, though at the back of his mind, he wondered why he was telling utter strangers such private information. Perhaps it was just the intimidatingly alluring aura that made him open his mouth. It made him feel like they could be trusted. Wonho’s fingers combing through his hair didn’t calm his palpitating heart, nervous from the attention and wanting to shy away from it.

 

“Hm. Who’s your brother? We are quite familiar with the neighbourhood here so we may know him,” Minhyuk spoke up, tone calm although his eyes told a different story.

 

Changkyun involuntarily gulped. He never dealt well with attention.

 

“Im Jaebum.”

 

If they were shocked, it didn’t show on their faces, just glances exchanged as they nodded thoughtfully.

 

”Want to drink, Changkyun? From what I know the university semester doesn’t start for another month or so,” Hyunwoo proposed, drilling his gaze at Changkyun as he pet the silky hair of Kihyun who was all too happy to lean into the touch.

 

Changkyun knew his liquor limit, only exceeding it when he drank with trusted people or really needed to get stuff off of his mind. Plus, he was still technically surrounded by strangers.

 

“U-um, no thank you. I don’t hold my liquor well.”

 

Their eyes twinkled with even brighter interest. A naive young boy who easily fell for their tricks and with low alcohol tolerance? It was like the gods had gifted them with the perfect toy to play with.

 

“Oh come on, it’s just one drink. I’ll even pay for it,” Hyungwon egged him on, getting into closer proximity with Changkyun to fluster him further, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on him.

 

Changkyun felt hotter as he noticed the older coming closer, cheeks flaring a deep shade of rose pink, his hands fisting into balls on his thigh.

 

His reaction made them smile wider at him. He really was cute.

 

Wonho’s fingers in his hair reached down to his neck, settling on the nape of it. Going in closer than Changkyun would’ve liked, he breathed no louder than a whisper, “Do you want to be good for your daddy, baby boy?”

 

He stiffened almost instantly, leaning into the touch that set his skin ablaze. Obediently, he nodded with vigour, eyes glazed as the music of the club suddenly seemed to be blare into his ears, focusing only on the touch behind his neck and the beautiful now suddenly all closer to him.

 

“I guess one drink couldn’t hurt,” Changkyun now softly mumbled, the hand on his neck almost comforting.

 

Soon enough, a flute of champagne was passed into his clammy hands, the golden liquid reflecting the purple neon lights that lit up the club. Hyunwoo gestured to the boy to drink up, each of them taking their own glasses of liquor and sipping on them, eyes still trained on Changkyun.

 

He nervously, brought the flute to his lips, tipping his head as he let the golden liquid flow down into his mouth. It was slightly sweet, the fizz adding to it. After just one taste, he was about to stop when a hand gently tipped it back. Frantic, Changkyun’s eyes searched the source of the sudden notion that had caused him alarm.

 

Hyungwon, with his long arms and slender fingers, had decided that it was a perfect time to test the limits of the boy they had taken an interest in. A playful smirk nudged up his lips, enjoying the alarm evident in the younger’s eyes but simply forcing him to gulp down the rest of the drink.

 

Changkyun’s throat burned from the fizzy champagne, panic rising in his chest until he had swallowed all of the drink, panting heavily as Hyungwon finally let go of his glass, the flute leaving his lips.

 

“What the fuck? I could’ve choked, Hyungwon-ssi!” he scorned at the elder, wiping his lips with the back of his hand angrily. He was ready to get the fuck out of the situation called for it.

 

The man simply grinned at his reaction, hand reaching up to cup his face which Changkyun swatted away immediately.

 

”Don’t touch me, you asshole. That was really dangerous you know, considering that I don’t have a high alcohol tolerance,” Changkyun reiterated his point, anger rising up as he only saw amusement dancing around in the older’s eyes.

 

“Oh baby, you are so cute,” Hyungwon snickered before pulling him by the waist for a hot kiss, fast and passionate. Changkyun’s sense were dulled by the alcohol he drunk earlier, surprise coming in just a second too late for him to react. His body worked on its own, pressing harder against Hyungwon, low groans occasionally escaping the clutch of Hyungwon’s thick lips. He found himself in another vulnerable position, legs wrapped around the small waist of the elder, hands tightly groping at his shirt. His legs straddled the elder, giving the others the perfect view of his supple ass, giving them dirty thoughts of later activities.

 

Open mouthed and sloppy, Changkyun couldn’t resist grinding into Hyungwon’s lap, feeling the bulge against the cleft of his ass sliding. Then he remembered that there were still the other 5 men, gazed heavily focused on the makeout between the 2, causing embarrassment to bubble up in his stomach. As he tried to pull away for air, Hyungwon presses into his lips deeper one last time before leaning back to admire the view.

 

They hadn’t even started and Changkyun looked like he had already been fucked out, lips shiny and swollen with spit, chest rising and falling almost rapidly, his cheeks bright red despite the minimal light. His hands clung onto the material of Hyungwon’s shirt, trembling to keep himself upright in his state.

 

Hyungwon licked his lips slowly, watching how the younger’s eyes followed the sensual movement, eager and pliant.

 

“Changkyun, do you want me?” he purred lowly, tone of voice seductive and entrancing. Changkyun couldn’t focus on anything else other then the body pressed up so close to him, the elder’s words not yet registered in his mind.

 

Seeing how dazed the younger was, Hyungwon’s hands trailed up to the small of Changkyun’s back, pushing up into his embrace before reiterating, “I said, baby boy, do you want me?” Each word was low and enunciated with authority, enough for Changkyun to understand and know his situation. His conscience was gone by now, overtaken by the carnal desires, enhanced by alcohol.

 

He had never felt so high.

 

“Yes, sir,” he used a different name for Hyungwon, deciding that daddy belonged to Wonho and Wonho only. Hyungwon’s brow arched, the nickname turning him on more than ever, no less from the lips of such a pure looking boy.

 

The hungry expressions from the others fed Hyungwon’s ego, that he was the one who held such a delicate soul in his hands. He was in control now, and he relished the effect it had on Changkyun. 

 

Tightebibg his hold on the boy’s waist, Hyungwon shot them a look before carrying the boy to the same room Wonho had been in last night. As soon as the pair had disappeared, Kihyun let out a giggle, accompanied by that of Minhyuk. 

 

“What did you put in his drink? Definitely not the date rape one or he’d be out by now,” Jooheon directed his question to Hyunwoo who was all too happily sucking smoke out his cigarette. 

 

Blowing the smoke out of his lungs, Hyunwoo shifted and answered, “Just the simple aphrodisiac, I slipped in some foxy methoxy into his drink. Got him all easy and vulnerable to deal with.” 

 

They all chuckled darkly, different thoughts of the pliant boy in their clutches tempting them so. They couldn’t wait to sink their claws into their prey until it couldn’t- or rather- _wouldn’t_  want to break free anymore. 

 

—— 

 

Everything was hazy, dreamlike, trancelike. He didn’t feel anything else other than the warmth of the body pressing into his. Instinctively, Changkyun curled into the warmth, wanting more of it to embrace him. He felt drowsy, but wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep. The alcohol in his system worked against his conscience, making his inhibitions lower, erotic desire grow under his skin as the warmth came closer. His eyes half lidded, hazy and unclear, he blindly reached out for the warmth he so longed for when it disappeared for a good few seconds, leaving him sitting down on something soft and springy.

 

_Where_ _am_ _I_?  _What’s_ _happening?_   _Who’s_ _there?_

 

He found himself under the spell of the alcohol and drug he didn’t know he took in, vulnerability shining as bright as the sun, leaving him easy for the taking.

 

Previous thoughts left his mind, leaving it blank with only one thing in it. The need to be closer to that warmth. Anything else in between that was a hindrance to his need. The cool cotton of his hoodie felt all too cold suddenly, so he simply tried to take it off, quite unable to due to his current state of mind. 

 

A giggle of amusement erupted from Hyungwon’s lips as he watched the younger struggle with his clothing, watching the show before moving forward to tug it off of the boy.

 

Changkyun shivered from the cool cool air hitting his torso, hands coming around to rub at his skin to alleviate the goosebumps that started to appear on his skin. Then, his sensitivity increased tenfold when hands started to lazily stroke his skin. A soft whimper puffed out from his mouth when the hand cupped his semi-hard erection through his jeans.

 

Instantly, he was pushed further back onto the mattress he realised he was on, the blurry outline of a dashingly handsome man coming into his vision, something akin to a smirk playing at the man’s lips. Oh wait, he was at the club, had come back for someone, then some other things happened and he ended up here with another beautiful strangers.

 

“Sir, you look so...” he didn’t have the chance to continue as Hyungwon had found pleasure in seeing Changkyun’s baby face screw up into one that blatantly screamed sheer carnal bliss. Hyungwon rubbed at his hip, palming the younger’s dick almost roughly. Biting his lower lip, he dimunitively held in the lewd sound so he was making to decrease the shame he felt.

 

“Oh baby boy, I want to hear all of you,” he cooed into the younger’s ear sensually, revelling at how the younger shuddered and reached for to grasp at his unstripped shirt. He t’sked almost affectionately at Changkyun’s pout when he couldn’t feel the soft material of his shirt, eyes still half lidded but more focused on the man before him.

 

Slowly, he reached down to the younger’s fly and undid it, satisfied in the lack of resistance from the boy under him. Stripping off the jeans, he crept his hands under the strap of his boxers to loosely hold Changkyun’s cock in his large hand.

 

Somehow, through all the alcohol and drugs lowering his inhibitions, blush still found its way out of the maze to spread across Changkyun’s cheeks, head turning away from the gaze of Hyungwon in embarrassment. But he still made no move to show defiance or say no, laying there and taking it all like he should.

 

Finding pleasure in hearing the weak whimpers of submission from the younger, Hyungwon decided to take it up a notch, slithering down smoothly to take the head of Changkyun’s dick into his mouth, harshly sucking on the tip. Once he felt the warm, wet tongue wrap around the head of his dick, Changkyun lost it. All the pent up sexual frustration and tension going to his dick which throbbed with excitement. He cried out his release of semen, back beautifully arching upwards as he hands scrambled for purchase on the bed sheets, grabbing so hard his knuckles turned white. He hadn’t had such a mind blowing release in a really long time, perhaps since he had last fucked a girl which was in high school.

 

Changkyun was so sensitive, his mouth still open in a soundless O, not quite coming down from the intense orgasm he just had, eyes shut in exhaustion, breaths erratic and deep. His head was still hazy, the mixture of alcoholand foxy methoxy stimulating the pleasure, pushing all rational thoughts out of his brain. Few seconds later, he had only realised that he had cummed right down Hyungwon’s throat and just from having the tip of his dick sucked on. How the shame couldn’t bubble down his gut any longer when Hyungwon pulled off and licked his lips, yet again gaze seductive as it was predatory. Changkyun softly groaned at the loss of contact, pulling his arms up from the sheets to cover his flushed face and rolling to the side to escape the shame in the shape of cum trickling down the man’s chin and mouth.

 

Yet again smirking at the younger, Hyungwon pulled the boy up and pushed them so close together, their faces were a breath of air away. Changkyun couldn’t find the courage to look up into the man’s eyes, hands clenched at his sides, body rigid from shame.

 

Slender fingers pushed his chin up, the boy pliant to the movement despite his blatant reluctance. Glazed over look in the younger was definitely a turn on for Hyungwon, but he didn’t want to go so fast yet, settling on the words he was sure would rattle up the boy.

 

“You tasted good, baby boy.”

 

And he swooped in for another kiss kiss when Changkyun sucked in a breath, one hand groping the naked, meaty ass whilst the other busied itself pushing the boy’s neck to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fought around, ultimately embracing the others touch for the stimulation. Changkyun could taste his own cum in the elder’s mouth, somehow finding a part of himself enjoying the taste of it whilst tasting the lips of the gorgeous man. His body went limp, slumping into the other’s hold to which Hyungwon readily accepted.

 

They made out out a little longer, passion sparking everywhere before Hyungwon pulled away, wanting to capture the image of a fucked out Changkyun into his brain.

 

The younger’s brown matt hair was now a nest, lips shiny with spit and red from biting, face as flushed as ever in the dim lighting, pants all too heavy as his eyes were shining with temptation and sin. Hyungwon couldn’t help another smirk, hand languidly stroking the cheek of the boy, giggling softly when he saw him close his eyes and lean into the almost caring caress. Their bodies were still pressed hard together, foreheads lightly against each other’s as Hyungwon took in the visual of the younger.

 

He didn’t want to give the younger too much, for he knew that once he had a taste of the forbidden fruit, the weak minded younger wouldn’t be able to control himself, wanting more of the paradise offered to him.

 

Whispering almost just over a breath, Hyungwon said, “Do you want more of me, baby boy?”

 

Changkyun couldn’t help the shiver as he meekly replied, “Yes sir.”

 

Hyungwon pushed the boy’s face into his chest, petting his hair and kissing his head before purring, “Good boy.”

 

Two nights and Changkyun was already falling in too deep for these strangers he was barely acquainted with. But he knew better than to hide his deepest desires that were exposed by the very same men that gave him shudders just from their gazes.

 

He just knew that he couldn’t get enough of what they had fed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love identifying them by their hair colours  
> fyi, foxy methoxy (5-meo-dmt) is a drug that enhances sex and is great for men apparently


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of gangs, emotional  
> manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something i’ve never actually written before so i’m sry for any mistakes 
> 
> since my school holiday is ending real soon, updates may slow down due to school work so bear with me !!

His face was soft, cheeks clinging with some baby fat not yet worn off from puberty, his lips pursed together adorably as light breaths of air puffed from them. Changkyun slowly came to his sense, groggy vision and jelly limbs. The room he was in was fairly dark, the curtains drawn shut to block out any light from the window.

 

Peeling his eyes open, Changkyun took some time to register where he was. Cos it was definitely not his room.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed aloud as quickly as he sat up, “where am I?”

 

His eyes that were laced with peaceful sleep now we’re wide awake and filled with panic. Shit, what if I’m in some kidnapper’s house? Oh fuck, great Changkyun. You have sex with two unknown men and end up somewhere unfamiliar. Just great.

 

Noticing his lack of clothing, he once again sucked in a panicked breath, hands pulling the roots of his hair, frazzling the straws more, making it more of a birds nest than ever. Hurriedly, he scurried off the soft bed in search of clothing. Nearby the bed stood a wooden chair plush with velvet cushions that looked all too inviting to lay on, a bunch of clothes hanging from the arms of the chair. Changkyun’s eyes lit up as if he were a child that had been given chocolate. Lifting the clothes up, he only then realised what he had to wear.

 

A pair of black leather jeans that almost looked identical to Wonho’s pair, a neon bright pink crop top with embarrassing print he’d rather not say, complete with a black lace choker he’d prefer not to wear. Sighing, he shrugged. Better than just his baby blue boxers right?

 

In a hurry to get out of unknown territory, he decided to just hold the choker and looked around for of his personal belongings left in the room, lavish but his fear filled his head with irrational thoughts, giving him no time to appreciate the lovely decor of the room. Spotting his phone and wallet on the table next to the bed, he grabbed both and quickly dashed out of the room.

 

Right after he had exited the room; Changkyun faced numerous hallways leading to different directions, giving his irrational thoughts room to grow.

 

 _Shit_ , _what if he was stuck in some rich psychopath’s house who enjoyed killing young boys?_

 

Sweat beaded on his forehead, dampening his hair as he was trying to find his way out of this maze of a house. Opting for the one with the most light, Changkyun’s heart filled with hope as he saw a large grand door at the end of the hallway he ran through, bare feet plopping against the cool marble almost soundlessly. Hearing the sound of the breeze outside, Changkyun dashed for the door, excited to escape when a voice piercing right through all that like a blade.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, baby boy?”

 

The velvety rich voice was struck like a bell, words ringing in his ears as Changkyun recognised it, stopping in his tracks abruptly. Slowly, he turned around to face a gleaming Wonho, smile so bright it could probably blind him, hands casually tucked into his jean pockets with his head cocked to the side in amusement that could only be directed towards the younger.

 

Sirens went off in Changkyun’s head, wanting him of something he yet didn’t know, but he couldn’t tear himself away from the visual, eyes wider as if to take in more of the man before him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

The predatory grin on Wonho’s face made him shiver uncomfortably, the man stalking closer like he was closing in on his prey, licking his lips as he eyed Changkyun like he was the most tantalising meal he had seen ever.

 

“Do I have to repeat myself, baby boy?” The deep voice knocked Changkyun out of his daze, focusing on the lips he had devoured hungrily two days ago, the thought causing blush to blossom on his cheeks and him to swallow dryly.

 

“Wo-wonho? Where am I? Is... is this your house?” he stammered out, stepping back from the man who only moved closer to him.

 

He couldn’t concentrate with the attractive man so close to him, trying to stay out his reach by moving back. But that proved to be the bigger mistake as now hands had snaked their way across his exposed hip, a head resting on his shoulder. The sensation shocked him, back arching to get away but the hands held him still, restricting such movement.

 

“It’s Minhyuk, Changkyunnie. Or should I also say, baby boy.”

 

The high pitched voice was right next to his ear, body frozen as he didn’t know what to do, the lace choker having dropped somewhere has he was running down the hallway earlier.

 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. We’re all going to take very good care of you,” Wonho cooed almost lovingly to the younger, nuzzling into the left side of his neck whilst Minhyuk kissed feathery light kisses on the right. The dual sensations sent his body ablaze, sweat dripping down his temples faster, his grip on his phone and wallet tightening. His body did the reacting for his brain, soft and submissive whimpers with his head thrown back as the two pairs of lips assaulted each side of his bare neck.

 

Perhaps it was better if he didn’t wear the choker. 

 

It was more than distracting, it was stimulating the burning desire for another’s touch under his skin, making his thoughts run wild at the different scenarios that could happen between him and the 6 lavishly handsome men. 

 

Doubt still bubbled through all the lust he was feeling, hands now coming up to clutch at Wonho’s shirt sleeve and tug gently before he asked in a trembling voice, “Just who are you exactly?” 

 

The stimulation all stopped just from that question, Changkyun holding back a whimper at the loss of contact, eyes earnest as Wonho’s fingers took his chin to look up at the taller man. 

 

“Do you want to find out for yourself?” he replied with a smirk, eyes flicking to Minhyuk’s in a silent message.

 

Wonho savoured the response he elicited from the younger, a confused expression to that of a puppy, naive and easily swayed. 

 

“W-what do you want with me? I don’t even know who you all are!” The vagueness of the whole situation was now getting Changkyun’s nerves, eyes kindling the fire within. Why couldn’t they just give him a straight answer? 

 

“Well, shall we let you find out?” Minhyuk purred from behind him, licking lightly on the shell of the younger’s ear, feeling the shivers run through the back pressed against his own chest. 

 

Without waiting for his answer, Wonho heaved him up over his shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes. As Changkyun squirmed to get out of his grip, the elder gave him a sharp slap on the butt, giving him a sensation strangely pleasurable before making his way around the house. Minhyuk had picked up the belongings of the boy, not forgetting the lace choker before skipping happily after Wonho. 

 

Changkyun had never felt more embarrassed. Here he was in a revealing top, pants tight enough to show his semi hard on, being carried over the shoulder of the dashing stranger and getting turned on by a spank. His thoughts swallowed him, leaving him unaware of where they were going until Wonho unceremoniously plopped him down onto a plush carpet. Gravity pulling him downwards, Changkyun yelped at the sudden motion and scrambled to his feet only to feel strong arms push him onto his knees, the stance screaming submissiveness. 

 

He dared not to look up from the carpet, irrational thoughts taking over his sense again. Fear seeped into his heart, making him tremble and not just from the cold air. A commanding voice broke his train of thought, ringing loud and clear. 

 

“Changkyun-ah.” It sounded deep and authoritative, much like Hyunwoo did the other night. Shivering, he looked up with glassy eyes. The sight nearly took his breath away. 

 

An ivory white couch stood in the centre of the wide room, lavishly decorated with furniture Changkyun could probably never afford in his lifetime. Gold, white, silver and deep red shaded the walls, every piece of furniture placed there to complete the perfect picture that yelled affluence. Then his like of vision led him to the men sitting on the large couch, some standing while some sat. He still recognised them, their faces etched into his mind from the sheer beauty they possessed. He found his mouth hanging open, and the men lightly chuckling at his star struck expression. Upon noticing it, he quickly ducked his head back down, hiding the blush he barely could from them. Although he was clothed, Changkyun felt so bare in front of them, as if they had peered into his soul and mind and read everything it said about him. 

 

Hyunwoo had his arm looped around the waist of his beloved Kihyun, who returned the gesture with a sweet nuzzle into his chest and clingy hold around his muscular arm. 

 

“Ki baby, you want to go first?” he softly whispered so that only his Kihyun could hear it. Kihyun gave him a nod and a look to the others. 

 

Changkyun couldn’t stop his irregular breaths, feeling it increasingly hard to focus, even on the hairs of the plush carpet. Shit, was he going to have his anxiety attacks right here? The thought made his anxiety level raise instead of go down, a loud sound of buzzing not helping further. But a voice as sweet as honey cut through all that, grounding him to the earth as it called out so sweetly, he mistook it as affection. 

 

“Baby boy, look up.” And so he did, realising that he actually wasn’t that far from the couch where the men all were. Tears looked like they were going to leak out of his eyes, fear consuming him so much he sniffled in the smallest of whimpers. It prodded at Kihyun’s motherly, sympathetic nature, but overall, it didn’t do much to hinder his intention. 

 

“Come sit on my lap,” he softly said to the younger, gentle voice sounding in Changkyun’s ears, afraid of having him breakdown right here was not according to plan. Meekly, Changkyun ended up sitting his butt on Kihyun’s surprisingly hard thighs, eyes downcast in fear. 

 

He felt the soft fingertips of Kihyun’s hand graze down his jaw and instinctively wanted more of that gentle touch, following through the motion to meet the eyes of Kihyun. Kihyun’s eyes weren’t cold like Wonho’s, or indifferent like Hyungwon’s. They had a sort of warmth behind it, Dark golden brown irises glistening from light reflection and Changkyun found himself unable to look away, mesmerised. Something at the back of his mind told him to not fall into the gaze, to get off the lap of this man, to run out of the house and never come back. But humans always were attracted to the unknown weren’t they, so Changkyun let himself fall into the sweet, captivating gaze of the elder, the intensity of it making him ignore all the warning signs in his head. 

 

Kihyun’s mellow sweet voice finally broke the complete focus Changkyun had on his eyes, which drifted down to the moving pink lips. 

 

“Are you gonna be a good boy for us all?” The fingers now curled around the nose of his neck, stroking the hairs on it affectionately. Changkyun found himself nodding like an obedient puppy waiting for food, simply wanting more of the attention Kihyun gave him in this way. 

 

“Then we’ll give you s straight answer about just who we are.” Then, Kihyun carefully set the younger down onto the lush cushions and stood up in front of the puppy, everyone else following suit. They all then showed off different parts of their skin to the younger, hot heat again rising up on his cheeks but he couldn’t- didn’t _want_ to look away. 

 

Hyunwoo revealed his left collarbone; Kihyun showing off his left hip; Hyungwon his right shoulder; Jooheon his right knee; Wonho his left pec and Minhyuk the back of his neck. 

 

All of them had one thing in common: an intricately designed X was tattooed there in black ink. It looked a bit familiar to Changkyun, but never being one about things other than the necessary ones, his mind was blank. 

 

“We are the X clan, the gang that rules over Seoul and best at killing anyone who gets in our way. Occasionally though, we do find people we like and take them for ourselves,” Jooheon explained briefly enough for the younger to understand, letting go of the clothing to now focus on Changkyun. 

 

Gang. Rule. Kill. The words screamed illegal right in Changkyun’s brain and then his situation started to sink in to his brain. He had magically caught the attention of the most notorious gang in Korea and was going to be kept as a toy for these men. Some sick part of him revelled in the idea of belonging to people as dangerous as them while the other part of him just wanted to get as far away from these people as possible. His butt was rooted to the seat, mouth agape in realisation of his predicament. 

 

“S-so, what happens now?” he forced out, knuckles clinging to the edge of his seat till they turned white, feeling so much smaller under the boring eyes of the 6 men. 

 

Silence reigned for a while, leaving fear mixed with anticipation bubbling in his gut. Then Wonho broke it, in front of Changkyun in a flash as he lowered his gaze to his own, smile too dark to be anything good. 

 

“Now, baby boy. You’re gonna give us exactly what we want.” 

 

He swallowed audibly. 

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Wonho’s eyes twinkled with too much excitement. 

 

“ _You_ , baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of feel bad for changkyun at the same time i don’t.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: emotional manipulation, explicit sex (daddy kink, praise kink, exhibitionism, orgasm denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long but my updates will likely slow cos school is starting again so maybe about every 2-3 days
> 
> once again sry for the slow updates

“You, baby boy.” 

 

Changkyun could only feel the shudders run down his spine, eyes glassy with unshed tears. He didn’t have to for any more thoughts as Wonho took advantage of his agape mouth and pressed his soft lips onto the younger’s, sensually licking the lower lip before pressing him against the couch. Changkyun couldn’t and didn’t want to fight back, no matter how wrong it all seemed to be making out hotly with a criminal right here in the house of a notorious gang. So he kissed right back, eyes falling shut as he gave into his growing lust, his wrists suddenly being pulled back against the couch by long fingers that felt too much like Hyungwon’s. 

 

Tiny moans sounded in the room, Changkyun completely falling into the rhythm of the movement of Wonho’s lips against his own. Pleasure zinged through his body and down to his cock, a mix of arousal and fear deadly addicting and something he would have to get used to. 

 

Despite the distracting make out session that took most of Changkyun’s attention, he still could feel the burning gazes of the other 6 men down on him, most of them wearing hard one by now. Breaking the kiss, Changkyun wanted to pull the man in again for another but Hyungwon’s hands held his wrists steady, making him helpless to Wonho’s next move: unzipping his pants to reach into his boxers. He gasped sharply at it, back arching away from the couch, half wanting to lean into the hand on his sensitive cock and half wanting to squirm away. Wonho revelled in the aroused expression on the younger’s face, grin so sharp it was like a razor. 

 

“Baby boy, do you just want Hoseok hyung or all of us?” Hyungwon whispered as he brought his lips to the ear of the younger, giving it kitten licks to enhance the lustful desires in him. 

 

“H-hoseok? Who’s that?” Changkyun managed to stutter out in his lust driven state, eyes still looking as innocent as ever when he asked Hyungwon. 

 

“I told you baby boy. Most people call me Wonho, but maybe I’ll let you call me Hoseok hyung, if you tell me how you will address me in our sessions,” Wonho, or actually Hoseok cooed at the boy, eyes shining with so much lust he could’ve blinded Changkyun. 

 

Licking his lips nervously and shaking his head, Changkyun tried to resist, not wanting the embarrassment to get to him over the real name of the man lightly stroking his dick in his pants. 

 

Hoseok chuckled at his reaction, proceeding to pull down the younger’s pants to his knees before lifting up the band of the baby blue boxers in an angle for Changkyun to see. 

 

“Look down baby boy and tell me what you see.” His voice was too honeylike to resist, Changkyun slowly looking down only to flare up deep red at the sight Hoseok made him see. He had never really been ashamed of his looks much despite certain amounts of insecurity, but this was just embarrassingly stimulating. His own cock was glistening in precum, the head flushed a pretty pink from arousal and it stood erect, tenting the boxers even as it was lifted up. He was so turned on by the sight he nearly forgot Hoseok was there before his boxers got pulled down completely as a sign. 

 

He stared down in more arousal than fear, trying to cover the embarrassing sight but couldn’t when Hoseok’s strong hands held his thighs open, exposing every part of him to the man on his knees. 

 

“Shh... baby boy. No need to be scared, I’m just gonna make you feel good. Ok?” It wasn’t a question to be answered, Changkyun could tell. 

 

Hoseok then took his dick into his mouth, the warmth of it making Changkyun moan a tad bit louder for everyone in the room to clearly hear. He wanted to cover his mouth and keep those sounds in but his hands could only grab onto Hyungwon’s for purchase. He keened, toes curling from the pleasure and eyes shut tight as all he could feel was that damn good mouth suckling on his dick. 

 

“Do you want more, baby boy?” Minhyuk now said on Changkyun’s right, stroking his hair softly as if he wasn’t getting sucked off by Hoseok. Changkyun was about to stutter out a reply when it turned into a breathy moan, eyes losing focus from the overwhelming pleasure. Yet it still wasn’t enough for him, so he started to buck his hips into Hoseok’s mouth, wanting to feel more of the wet tongue against the underside of his cock and the lips stretched around it. 

 

Hoseok pulled led off when he felt the younger push into his mouth, smirking up as Changkyun whined at the loss of contact, looking utterly erotic with his flushed cheeks and crop top that showed more of his torso. 

 

“You’ve got to ask baby boy, what do you want?” he teased delightfully, leisurely rubbing at the younger’s balls which forced another whine out of his panting mouth. When the younger still kept his mouth shut, Hoseok smiled at Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who happily nodded at their hyung and focused on Changkyun. 

 

Minhyuk took to rubbing mindless circles on the younger’s stomach, loving every smooth stroke he traced onto the skin covered in goosebumps from his touch. Hyungwon bent down to suck and bite hickies onto the younger’s exposed neck who unconsciously bared his neck for more. 

 

Changkyun felt as if he were floating in the air of sheer pleasure, the number of hands on him so desirable he started to moan again for more, but softly due to his embarrassment. But Hyungwon traced a line down his jaw, coming incredibly close to breath barely over a whisper, “Repeat that for me baby boy?” 

 

Changkyun found the strength to open his eyes and stare right into the dark brown irises of the elder, air stuck in his lungs as the sensation felt all the more stimulating somehow. 

 

“I uh, ah-“ Changkyun couldn’t find the air to continue with Hoseok’s finger just dipping into his hole ever so slightly, the action making him keen, toes curl and thighs tremble. It felt like too much, combined with all the other stimulations he was feeling right now. 

 

Hoseok’s smirk couldn’t get wider at the younger’s responsive reaction. 

 

“Repeat that for daddy again, baby boy?” he teased, adding another finger to the slight pressure on Changkyun’s hole. 

 

Changkyun panted our in desperation for Hoseok to sate him of this unbearable heat under his skin, eyes lust crazed as he whimpered, “Please daddy. Fuck me hard with your cock.” 

 

Hoseok smiled, pulling his fingers out quickly to pull off his clothes in a flash, leaving his boxers on. He gave a short nod to the other two close by, to which they returned with a nod and moved to join the other three seated on a couch nearby. 

 

Changkyun couldn’t help but trace the lines of Hoseok’s abs with his eyes, biting his lip at the filthy thoughts filing his mind. 

 

Soon, he was pushed into another deep kiss, hands pulled up above his head before Hoseok manhandled him into a more intimate position with him on his lap. He straddled him with his bare legs, the proximity of their bodies making him blush a deeper shade. It was intimate, their lips connected by a string of saliva, eyes bearing intense lust boring right into each other, Changkyun’s pants falling onto Hoseok’s face, their hair tousled from grabbing. 

 

Hoseok moved his hand to the back of Changkyun’s neck, directing him down towards the wet tent in his boxers. “Be a good boy and help daddy with his boxers.” 

 

Changkyun had had no hands to do so, so after swallowing down his pride, he clenched his teeth around the band of the boxers and pulled, allowing the erect dick to spring out of its confines, though he didn’t stop until it pooled around Hoseok’s thighs. The hand tapped affectionately on his neck, a “good boy” whispered sensually into his ear before Hoseok bit onto the area right below his ear. Changkyun let out a long drawn moan at that, shame burning in his gut when he remembered they had spectators watching him ravenously. 

 

“Suck me off won’t you, baby boy? Then if you’re good, I’ll give you your reward.” 

 

Changkyun’s cock pulsed at the idea, eagerly taking the whole shaft down his throat and suckling at it like it was candy. His heart swelled with even more pride when he heard a low growl from Hoseok, happy to please his daddy. Hoseok tangled his fingers into the soft straws of the younger’s hair, eyes shut to focus on the hot wet mouth on his cock, mouth an open gateway for endless groans. 

 

“Good boy, taking my dick so we’ll down your throat. You like it stretching your lips open? Wouldn’t it be better if it were stretching your pretty little pink hole open? Leaving it open for us to all fuck into, fill it up till your hole is overflowing with cum. Oh _baby_ _boy_ ~”

 

Hoseok pushed his head down further into his cock, holding him there a tad bit longer to pull him off and admire the wanton look plastered on his face, tears streaming down his face. Mockingly patting Changkyun’s cheek, his other hand snaked down to his hip, pulling him closer before slipping in a finger, breaching into the wet hole. Changkyun’s back arched in a lovely angle, legs spreading open like a slut as a silent message for more. Hoseok chuckled darkly at the younger, pushing in deeper to elicit an even louder moan, causing shame to burn in the younger’s gut when he remembered the other were watching his lithe form with hungry eyes. 

 

“You want my cock, baby boy?” Changkyun nodded with vigour at the notion, his cock throbbing with each dirty word out of Hoseok’s lips. “Put it in yourself.” 

 

He waved the cock at the younger enticingly, prompting Changkyun to take the big dick in his hand, pulling it to further hardness before aligning it with his entrance. Now he didn’t care whether he was stretched open properly or not, cos all Changkyun wanted, _needed_ now was that big cock stretching him open. He tried sinking down, the head barely breaching his hole when his head already spun with more pleasure, fingernails digging into the flesh of Hoseok’s large shoulders. Seeing the boy go pliant with not even half of his cock in him, Hoseok grinned smugly, his hands pushing Changkyun’s hips down onto his cock in one smooth motion. Changkyun couldn’t help but open his mouth to suck in breaths, the stretch burning so much he wondered whether he would break. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, hips trying to adjust onto to feel the cock in him move about. 

 

“Does it feel good, baby boy?” Hell yes it did.

“My cock stretching you wide open like this, feels great doesn’t it?” Every word was underlined with a thrust from Hoseok, who expertly rolled his hips up into Changkyun’s tight wet heat. 

 

Moans fell from his lips, his head thrown back when Hoseok started to gain a rhythm inside him, the feeling beyond words to describe. Changkyun lost himself in the carnal lust, finding himself moving his hips back to meet Hoseok’s thrusts. Sweat beaded down, dripping from his hair to his body, their eyes meeting during the intense fucking. Changkyun couldn’t help but fuck himself on the long shaft, and soon enough, he did it faster and harder when Hoseok stopped moving. The older enjoyed the sight of the boy giving into the bodily pleasures, letting the boy chase his own high on his dick. Changkyun never had sex with men before, never this intimate with men before, never felt so full and good. If there wasn’t more friction, he’d probably die first. 

 

Whining like a puppy, Changkyun bounced on Hoseok’s lap, legs around the other’s waist as he pouted, “Daddy, I need more~” The sudden friction made his walls clench down tighter on Hoseok, eliciting a grunt from the older and tighter grip around his hips. Their eyes met, burning with passion and the desire to be sated. 

 

“Baby boy, ride daddy’s cock.” Changkyun no longer hesitated out of fear or shame. He simply wanted to feel that cock rub against his walls, those muscles against his sweaty skin, the ecstasy he had been deprived of granted. So he worked himself on Hoseok’s cock, pants and moans spilling everywhere as he also reached down to touch his own leaking, hard cock. His hand was slapped away dramatically, still riding the older’s cock when Hoseok hissed at him playfully, “No touching yourself baby boy, unless daddy allows it.” 

 

Changkyun bit his lip nervously at Hoseok slowing down his movements in shame of disappointing his daddy. Noticing the change, Hoseok near giggled, stroking his cheek as he whispered, “Be my good boy and I’ll let you cum.” 

 

The sparkle in Changkyun’s eye was almost blinding, Hoseok knowing exactly what the praise did to the younger. 

 

The praise still ringing in his ears, Changkyun quickened his pace, loving the pleasurable burn in his hole, bouncing up and down the cock like he was made for it. What felt like an eternity passed by, leaving the younger just breathless, eyes teary from holding back his orgasm, pathetically whimpering to Hoseok, “Daddy, I-i can’t hold it anymore. Please let me cum!” 

 

Hoseok took great amusement at the innocent boy now begging to be covered in filth, hands that were resting his head now coming to jerk roughly at the leaking cock that repeatedly hit his abs. A sharp cry came from the younger, fucking himself harder for more of the stimulation. Hoseok jerked the dick in his hand slowly, too slow for the fast pace of Changkyun’s riding. 

 

“Who do you belong to, baby boy? Hm? Tell me,” Hoseok asked Changkyun who was lost in the world of heavenly body sensations, mouth opening to answer but all that came out were moans. Hoseok tugged at the boy’s length in his hand, pulling him forward onto his chest when a sharp thrust upwards got such a strong reaction from the boy. Changkyun buried his face into the crook of Hoseok’s neck, all movement nearly stopping as he felt the cock in him slide out, nearly totally out of his hole, then back in harshly to the hilt, pressing right on his prostate. He arched impossibly closer to the older, gasp out of his puffy lips from the pleasure. Hoseok’s hand on his cock didn’t cease, quickening as fast as the hits on his prostate were. 

 

“Right there huh, baby boy?” That alluring voice said right in his ear, making him tremble from the ecstasy and nod fervently at the words. A sharp slap on his supple butt got his body on fire more than ever, arms and hole tightening around the man. 

 

“Use your words, baby boy.” 

 

“Y-yes daddy. Please right there.” His eyes fluttered shut as his other sense heightened, the stimulation increasing tenfold perfectly. 

 

By now, his cock was leaking out precum and throbbing, his hole glistening with liquids he never knew he could produce, body shivering in the hold of this muscular man who seemed to just know what turned him on. Hoseok didn’t say he could cum yet so he took it all like a good boy, waiting for permission despite the agony. 

 

Then the sweet voice came to say huskily by his ear, “ Cum for me baby boy.” 

 

Everything felt impossibly good, the pace of the thrusts animalistically fast and the jerking of his cock by this other man’s lovely hand all coming together to make him scream in sheer bliss. This sexual bliss was something so mind blowing, his vision nearly went white, his body convulsing from it as it consumed him. Semen spilled out of him endlessly like a fountain, all over his and Hoseok’s stomach, his fingers scratching at Hoseok’s back, sure to leave marks he would tease the younger about later. The sight of the younger coming apart like this made Hoseok’s self control falter slightly, but he held himself back for the real treat. 

 

Changkyun was riding out the sexual bliss with Hoseok, panting heavily against the chest he slumped against. As soon as he was out of it, he expected Hoseok to stop, to let him rest, oh but no. He pistoned his dick in and out the slippery, open hole of the younger, making him scream out in the overstimulation, nails digging into the muscles that enveloped Changkyun’s tiny frame. Hoseok just grabbed at the younger’s ass, feeling the suppleness of it as it bounced on his lap, the whines, moans and screams music to his ears and turning him on more then ever. Changkyun didn’t really mind it though, his hypersensitive body yelling at him to stop. But it all felt too good, being used like this just for the sexual bliss that would follow. Dang he probably won’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

 

Then Hoseok finally came, a satisfied groan sounding as he pushed the younger further down on his cock, semen filling him up. Changkyun had never felt so dirty, so used and full, but some sick part of himself enjoyed it. 

 

“So good, baby boy. So good for me,” Hoseok praised, saying sweet nothings of words to let the gullible boy feed off the praise. Changkyun couldn’t feel any better, sinking into the feeling of the hand feathering into his hair, giving him a sense of comfort and safety, no matter how misplaced. 

 

He chose to just lay there, in the arms of a dangerous man but nonetheless attractive and alluring. The desire to just be protected overtook his sense, sated and still full, dripping cum from his abused hole. 

 

“You’re ours now, baby boy.” 

 

_Yes, I want to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup he’s got a praise kink now too


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual content, smoking, emotional manipulation, choking (not a kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i’ll regulate the updates to like every 5 days or smth so i can finish writing this faster for yall

Changkyun shifted uncomfortably in the thin sheets, complaints that it was too early to wake up were softly said to no one in particular. The peace of sleep was a precious thing he wanted to treasure, eyes shut away from a reality he knew he didn’t want to face, escaping towards the comfort of fantastical dreams. Alas, his biological clock got him to wake up, urging his eyes to slowly open and greet the minimal light streaming into his room. 

 

His bedhead made him look as cute as a newborn puppy, uncertain and fresh. Changkyun turned his head in his sleep filled daze, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawned and stretched very much like a feline cat. 

 

He was about to calmly stumble out of the bed he lay on when the sound of a door swinging open gave his nerves warning signs, sending him into a suddenly awakened state. Right there leaning against the door frame stood the same entrancing man who had fucked the brains out of him just the night before, a sweet smirk that his dark intentions pointedly directed at the younger. 

 

“Morning, baby boy.” His tone almost sounded condescending, but since their last meeting, Changkyun’s brain had been rewired to sense it as affection. The younger swallowed, nervousness evident on his stricken face as he stared right back into the black pupils that drilled at him. 

 

“Um, aren’t you a criminal? Why am I still here?” Changkyun mumbled at Hoseok, scratching his head as if he were trying to solve a math question, voice slightly lower than usual having just woken up  

 

Hoseok threw his his head back in a hearty laugh, arms crossed in such a way that his muscles bulged attractively, body comfortably rested against the dark wood frame of the exquisitely carved door. Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from staring.

 

“We all are, baby boy. But at least join us for a meal, I promise that nothing bad would happen. Ok?” His voice litled teasingly, head cocked to the side as he expected a response from Changkyun. The boy had sheets hanging off his naked chest awkwardly and was half sitting up, knowing fully well that his boxers were most definitely not on his lower half. He was not ready to start his day with a half hard cock in front of the criminal who had taken his virginity. The high pitched, honeylike voice of Hoseok messed with his head, making his heart race and better his judgment that he had of the man, especially after they had told him that he and the other 6 were in fact a notorious gang. 

 

_What was he doing still sitting here naked in a gangster’s bed? He should be out of here now!_

 

Noting the realisation and panic that sank into the younger, Hoseok quickly strode over to Changkyun and pulled him into another mind blowing kiss, licking the younger’s trembling lower lip before pushing his body onto his own, lips clashing against each other. Changkyun felt the lust bubble in him again, blurring his senses as he could only feel the strong palms holding him upright and the warm mouth against his own. He kissed back, wanting more of the sparks that were set alight in him from contact with the older. Deciding that he had played with the younger enough, Hoseok pulled away, loving the glazed over eyes that Changkyun held. 

 

“Get dressed first baby boy, then come with me, hm?” It was less of a question but Changkyun still nodded, falling into the warm and gentle caress the older gave him on his cheek. The younger rose out of bed stark naked in front of the man who had caused his state, searching for clothes when he saw the same chair hanging with clothes from the other day. 

 

Gingerly picking them up and hoping that they weren’t what he thought they’d be, his hopes were ultimately crushed when he saw what they were again. A pair of booty shorts and an oversized hoodie with long sleeves, a large pink “Baby Boy” printed smack on the centre of the shirt. It was so embarrassing to have to wear such print on his clothes, but he’d rather not suffer the anger of dangerous criminals that he happened to be trapped with for a while. A while. As he slowly put the clothes on, it was only after he put them on until he realised that through his post kiss haze, he wouldn’t have any underwear on. 

 

As the younger did his best not to cringe at the clothes, Hoseok stared at the boy intently. Thoughts of the boy arose, thinking of how he ended up in the club, what was the source of his innocence and how to taint it rather than just through pure sex. He licked his lips, eyes raking up and down the body he had ravished not too long ago, resting on the plump ass that he had bouncing on his cock just hours ago. 

 

Changkyun only felt hotter from the state he knew he was receiving from the older, trying not to look into those deep brown eyes when he pulled the hood up on his head. The hood was pulled back, almost harshly by Hoseok so his cutely unarranged hair showed, splaying in every direction. 

 

“No need to hide from us, baby boy. We’ve seen so much already,” Hoseok chuckled while he pet Changkyun’s messy hair. “Won’t you show us more later?” 

 

The implication behind those words made Changkyun freeze up, but he had to move thanks to Hoseok dragging him down the hallway and towards a pair of large doors, maids standing right by the side. Upon noticing Hoseok coming, they bowed humbly and opened the doors for him and Changkyun, before closing the doors right after they had entered. Changkyun didn’t try to escape the gently hard grip the elder had on his wrist, just thinking of how to get himself out of this situation he had somehow landed himself in. 

 

The other men were already seated there, their eyes coming up from whatever they were doing to stare down at the boy that had caught their interest so much. 

 

“Um, good evening.” Changkyun scratched his head unsurely with his free hand. The other 5 couldn’t hold back giggles at the younger’s cuteness, having not seen such untainted innocence that they just had to paint the whites black themselves. 

 

“Come, Kyun take a seat.” Kihyun thankfully didn’t address him with that pet name they had all taken to calling him, but something told him that it wasn’t going to be this way so much. The only empty seat was next to Hyunwoo and Hoseok, probably the two most buff and muscular people he had ever seen. He felt so small in between them as he sat there, folding his shoulders forward, head down. But they didn’t want that to happen, did they. 

 

“Baby boy, look up,” Hyungwon who was directly opposite him soothingly told him, eyes bright with intent Changkyun couldn’t figure out as he looked up. 

 

“Let’s eat now.” Jooheon announced before he called in the maids and they brought in plates of delicacies Changkyun he never seen so rich, eyes popping wide when he saw the sheer amount of food displayed in front of them. He swallowed, salivating in his mouth as the smell of buttery fried shrimp wafted to his nostrils, his stomach now screaming for food loudly. The grumbles got his face to a mild pink, a sheepish smile as he looked around in slight embarrassment and hunger. 

 

“It’s ok, Kyun. Help yourself, you need to eat more than we do,” Hyunwoo lightly said to the younger as he reached over to grab a piece of shrimp and place it on the plate in front of Changkyun. The younger’s tongue came out to lick his lips, hunger seizing him when the shrimp sat there, just inviting him for a taste. 

 

Not wasting any time, he picked up his chopsticks and put the whole shrimp into his mouth, savouring at the savoury taste when it practically melted. Looking at all the food, he was too into his world of hunger to notice the 6 men watching him carefully with hawklike eyes, piercing into him as he took piece after piece, bite after bite, filling his cheeks with delicious seafood. 

 

Changkyun was full in no time, almost half of the food laid out on the table having disappeared into the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Wow, Kyun you sure are a big eater,” Kihyun warmly told him, the caress on the small of his back from Hoseok snapping him out of his food world and back to the reality. Changkyun glanced at the other’s plates, seeing how clean their utensils and plates were and wondering why they hadn’t eaten at all. 

 

“We actually ate earlier, Kyun. If that’s what you’re wondering,” Minhyuk replied his thoughts as if he had said them aloud, smiling amusedly at the younger. 

 

Silence came over them for a while, all eyes on Changkyun to just see how he would react under the attention. Changkyun felt as if they were taking him apart with their eyes, scrutinising, examining every part of him. Then he found his voice, the desire to escape from this situation before it got worse rising up his chest. 

 

“So why exactly am I here?” 

 

That little question set so many attractive smirks and snickers that Changkyun only felt even more curious as to why they were reacting in such a way. Shit, maybe they wanted to gut him and kill him right here in this grand house and cover it up with the money they obviously had. 

 

A warm hand trailed up to his neck, fingers curling around it to pull him into a firm chest. Hyunwoo’s embrace made all his paranoia and worries disappear into thin air, nuzzling closer into the warmth like a puppy, eyes closing from the comfort. Changkyun somehow felt so safe, just being in this man’s embrace. 

 

“Baby boy, we just want to take care of you, make you feel good. Wouldn’t you want that?” His voice was so incredibly gentle, that it melted Changkyun’s heart, all fear gone from the words and tone that Hyunwoo used, the hand never ceasing it caresses. 

 

Changkyun’s heart beat faster, drinking in those words that emanated security and love. Right, they had found him lost in the growing stage of his life and wanted to set him on the path of enjoyment and security. However, doubt bubbled back up, clearing the fog of comfort from earlier. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. But aren’t you guys gangsters? I-i think I should leave and leave you guys be,” he started to pull away from the warm embrace, no matter how hurt the expression looked on Hyunwoo’s face, the fact that these men were gang members just broke through all of that. He quickly rose and sprinted for the door before he was slammed back against it, the hard wood on his back cold and smooth. Changkyun’s vision suddenly swam as his head banged not too gently against the door, things a little blurrier than before but he could still make out who was pressing him against the door. Hyungwon, those indifferent eyes full of something Changkyun couldn’t quite see and it scared him, not knowing what Hyungwon felt when he saw him. 

 

“Trying to leave, hm baby boy?” Hyungwon lilted almost kindly, if it weren’t for the possessive grip on the younger’s waist. Changkyun held back a small wince, squirming to get out as he answered, “I just don’t want to be involved with the wrong people, and I should probably get back to my apartment anyway. My brother would be looking for me.” 

 

“Oh he won’t be, baby boy,” Minhyuk giggled from his seat, arms around Jooheon’s shoulders comfortably. 

 

“You guys are criminals, gang members. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t run,” Changkyun near hissed, annoyance building up in his heart, eyes narrowed into slits as he struggled in Hyungwon’s grip with more force. The action was returned with another pair of hands around his wrists, Kihyun pulling them back to tie them with rope, a cunning smirk plastered on his face, the warmth from yesterday a simple trap. 

 

“Oh you will stay with us, baby boy. Until we let you go out, even then you’ll always be with us.” Changkyun’s eyes widened as big as saucers, realisation hitting him unpleasantly with a truck. They wouldn’t let him go. Why wouldn’t they? He was just some college kid who happened to stumble into a club where they happened to be. It was all a coincidence, why was this just happening? 

 

“You must be thinking, why you. Hm? Why must a pathetic poor college boy like me from Gwangju be in the clutches of men I don’t even know and happen to be on the other side of the law,” Jooheon’s tone was far too condescending to be alluring, rather it was just like a pit of Changkyun’s darkest thoughts, saying it out loud to make him believe it. It worked, the younger struggling less but still fighting nonetheless. 

 

“Just let me go please, I won’t tell the cops anything and pretend that nothing happened. _Please_ ,” Changkyun pleaded softly, tears welling up in his eyes. His fear level heightened, anxiety kicking in as he saw them all now surround him. He wasn’t in a cage, but he sure felt like it, imprisoned here with 6 dangerously handsome men as his unrelenting jailers. 

 

“Why would you want to leave? No need for all that, baby boy. We’ll take better care of you than anyone else did. You won’t ever leave us,” Hoseok spoke up, voice soothing but with a hint of sinister happiness from the younger’s fruitless struggles. 

 

“What do you want with me? Why me? What have I done to let this happen to me?” Changkyun sobbed pathetically, thrashing almost violently that Jooheon had to hold his legs, rope going around his ankles as well. It didn’t hurt, but it added onto his fear, heart palpitating too quickly. 

 

“You were that sweet little lamb, who walked right into our clutches. You got drunk with strangers, let us just have you. It’s addicting, isn’t it? You’ll get to know that feeling soon, baby boy,” Hoseok’s sweet, honey voice only made falling into the pit of vices more attractive, foreign hands around his neck pressing lightly but with force on his windpipe. Maybe he went into a dizzy state faster from the fear combined with the lack of air, wheezing for a breath, his head feeling lighter before his body slumped forward. He was then pushed down to his knees, sucking in a harsh breath and trying to recover from the slight choking when he heard a zipper being undone and the rustle of clothes. 

 

Changkyun looked up, eyes brimming with fear as Jooheon smirked down at him, his cock already out in his hand, the girth wide and thick. Somehow lust found it’s way into him, making his gut twist in delight at such a delicious cock being put out right in front of him, his mouth watering as if he hadn’t eaten a ton of food earlier. 

 

“Think you slutty mouth can take my dick?” Jooheon traced the younger’s lips with precum from the head, loving how innocent he looked while purring at the contact. 

 

Through all the trepidation, Changkyun’s carnal desires got the better of him. 

 

“Yes, Master.” Before the cock was pushed into his open mouth, Jooheon humming in delight. 

 

They exchanged smug looks, loving how submissive the younger was during sex. He had come in only to find no exit. They were going to enjoy this, tainting the innocence a good black to never be purified. 

 

Sounds of ecstasy, wanton moans filled the room along with Changkyun there, hands and feet tied behind him, on his knees, sucking a gangster’s dick. It felt so good, as if this was one of those risqué sexual fantasies people had but never actually wanted to happen in real life. Perhaps it was the adventure thrilled side of him, the part that enjoyed being in such danger and was drawn to it. Maybe it was just that side of him coming out of him. 

 

Maybe he was just losing himself in something that was so addicting, he was going to ruin himself with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it’s night time coz in the chapter before the smut he woke up and thank u so much for 100 kudos and over ! 1.5k hits god thank u 
> 
> for some spoilers(?): twitter
> 
> it’s @tealjinxes just in case the link doesn’t work lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: referenced organised crime, guns, emotional/psychological manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonkyun is just superior imo so it’s sort of biased?? but still they gonna gangbang and all

“Have you sent in the orders for more guns yet?” Hyunwoo absently asked his lover, scribbling on the papers furiously from stress. Kihyun was perched on his huge lap, legs around his waist to reach around and play with the hairs on the back of his head. 

 

“All done. Jooheonie is finishing up the Jinyoon deal nearby Gangnam. Wonnie and Minnie are picking up the new recruits for their training, and Hoseok is collecting the money the Ilsan bastard owes us,” Kihyun bluntly replied, curling into the older’s chest to rest his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, sighing at the feeling of comfort. 

 

His pen dropped down onto the desk as he placed the paper on the pile of paperwork he had completed, his attention now on his lover that clung possessively to his side, sitting on his lap. 

 

“How about our new toy?” The glint in Hyunwoo’s eyes was well appreciated, Kihyun loving the big hands resting on his waist as he traced the older’s lip with his finger. 

 

“He’s crumbling. His naivety will get the best of him and he’ll learn to see only us.” Hyunwoo hummed, thumb stroking mindless circles on Kihyun’s hip. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, darling but he’s quite attached to Hoseok, isn’t he?” 

 

Kihyun’s chocolate brown orbs twinkled with unadulterated excitement.

 

“Why yes, sweetheart. Hoseok hyung was his first after all. Besides, the more attached he is, the better it is for all of us.” 

 

Hyunwoo smiled brightly at his lover before pulling him closer for a chaste yet passionate kiss, arms looped around Kihyun’s back to have him against his chest.

 

“How much longer do you think it’ll take for him to completely break?” 

 

“Soon, really soon. His mind and body are weak,” Kihyun hummed in assent as he nuzzled into Hyunwoo’s touch. 

 

———

 

It had been a good 3 days since Changkyun was kept here, trapped, imprisoned by these lovely men that he couldn’t help but feel attracted to despite the rough treatment. He wasn’t physically tortured like his paranoia had thought up, he was emotionally isolated for a while. The only human interactions he had since he had that half banquet with them were those of with the maids, who came to serve him food and the basic services in his room. 

 

None of them came to visit him, so his fear of doing something out of line grew and he didn’t want to leave his room. So,  he took his time to dissipate that fear. Although his phone and wallet were taken by them, he found some solace in the books that lined the shelves in the huge bedroom he was kept in. Changkyun was an avid reader, the fantasy that built up in his head simply amazing, pulling and stretching his imagination past limits he never knew he had. It drowned out reality in a cathartic way, no need for drugs, alcohol or sex even to do the job. Somehow, he had found some reading glasses in a drawer in the room, realising that it had the exact same degree of his reading glasses, he put the wiry round glasses on. Settling down in the armchair next to his bed, he rested his feet up on the footrest and let the plot draw him away from the reality outside the door. 

 

It was a perfect distraction from the lonely 3 days he had experienced so far. Still, when he wasn’t doing something to distract him from reality, his situation hit him again, the pleasantness from the book he read earlier souring in his gut.

 

Here he was in this lavish mansion with rich, handsome gangsters likely apart of the Korean mafia as a possible sex slave. 

 

They had had been depriving him of any literal physical contact, the maids that had come in simply coming and going, him too terrified to run out for what this “X Clan” might do to him or those he loved. It was just getting lonelier, and Changkyun found himself forgetting certain things admist the week that suddenly flew by. 

 

He couldn’t read the men’s minds, trying to guess what their motive other than taking advantage of him. Alas, his mind was foggy, blanketed with a sort of haze to blur his logical thinking and sense of time. Had the hour gone by so fast? He hasn’t realised, having only lain in the sheets for what felt like a while before looking at the thin curtains to see what seemed like a glowing sunset. Changkyun felt disoriented, unsure of everything and anything. Was this an usual experience in the house of 6 gangsters and mafia members?

 

The maids who helped him with the simple daily activities replied his questions like robots, vaguely similar to how the men had answered him but not as cryptic. He learned some helpful things however; that he would most definitely not die, that the men were indeed part of the Korean mafia as one of the top gangs, and that that couldn’t give him more than that. Slumping into the comfy armchair, Changkyun scratched his head. At least he had some basic information about his situation, and technically speaking he wasn’t raped. Just uninhibited to the point he willingly let them do it to him. 

 

He had to admit to himself no matter how ashamed he was of it. He did miss them. He near craved their attention, the way their stared were finally something more than just “the science nerd”, something he didn’t particularly enjoy being called in his high school years. It was just something about them, Hoseok in particular although they were all entrancing in their own way, that called out to him invitingly. Based on his knowledge of them, he knew he was digging his own grave, just in a less painful way but nonetheless doing it. Changkyun couldn’t help but burn up while thinking of the men, his hand trembling as memories of their intimate encounters resurfaced in his brain and not just a few times. He found his mind constantly thinking back to them, simply wondering why they weren’t back coming to see him  They had all pointedly expressed their interest in him, something foreign and addicting to him. So why were they neglecting him like this? When it got too much, Changkyun did his best to distract himself with other things, often reading a book, showering or rearranging the shelves in his room. Yet, the thoughts kept coming back, making him pull at his hair in frustration. Why couldn’t it stop? 

 

“Guess I have to survive for another week alone before I get to see Jae-hyung again,” he sighed to himself, flipping the page of a copy of Pride and Prejudice he found on the shelf. Pushing his reading glasses up his nose bridge, he was sucked into the world of imagination the book gave him, cathartic release of his fear. Silence was the only comfort he got, not even from the kind ladies who were under the service of the 6 men. 

 

However, he was too absorbed into the peace that reigned the atmosphere, the small camera in the corner of the ceiling moving ever so slightly to focus on the boy, shrugging his brown locks out of his eyes. 

 

The night washed over, blanketing over the sky to let stars shine starkly against the black canvas. The open book lay split on Changkyun’s lap, his head tilted to the right with his hand resting on it, glasses slightly canted on the bridge of his straight nose. Tiny sniffles and snores sounded softly in the room, the air still with temporal peace. Having fallen asleep while reading the book, he was so deep in his slumber that he didn’t even stir when the door opened to reveal those 6 men in the doorway. They had a perfect view of the adorable boy snoring away in dreamland, vulnerable and unknowing of the fangs that enclosed around him. 

 

They couldn’t hold back smirks, revelling in the utterly innocent aura he still managed to have while asleep. Tempting it was, for it only made their urge to taint it stronger. 

 

“He’s so cute. You have a good eye, Hyungwon,” Jooheon murmured in a hushed tone, the sleepy aesthetic of the vulnerable boy lying not far from men normal people would instantly run from. Not that he was given the chance to run in the first place. 

 

Hoseok sent the younger a coquettish stare, ends of hi lips curling upwards and dirty thoughts filled his mind, telepathically filling those of the others.

 

They advanced towards their prey in terrifying unison, the door already closed and locked.

 

Changkyun still didn’t stir, shifting a bit to sink further into the plush cushions. 

 

They were vastly different men, all holding a common identity as the X Clan and sharing that ravenous, utterly hungry look at the boy who slept all too peacefully while surrounded by them. 

 

He was the little lamb lamb in the midst of the wolf pack. 

 

Changkyun’s lips parted in a yawn, his body feeling the stares but mind too sleep heavy to register anything yet. He stretched felinely, the book sliding further down his lap as he moved, still not noticing the amused looks between the 6 men surrounding him. His eyes slowly opened, squinting at the bright light before seeing Hoseok right in front of him. He tensed up instantly, hands gripping the arm rest in trepidation as his eyes darted at them surrounding his chair. He felt like a deer in headlights, stricken with so much fear and shock that he couldn’t find the strength to move. He tried to tell his body to move, but it just wouldn’t listen, rather it enjoyed the attention it received. 

 

A smirk that that never got unattractive despite being seen so many times was plastered across Hoseok’s face. 

 

“Time to wake up, baby boy. We’re going out now.” 

 

Changkyun blinked confusedly. Near a week of emotional isolation and they wanted to suddenly drag him out? What for? Where to? The sinister possibilities were endless, feeding his paranoia in the worst ways, causing his eyes to widen and fill up with fear. 

 

Soft, mocking chuckles erupted from the group at his reaction. They couldn’t get enough of it, so innocent in the corrupt world they constantly were in. 

 

They were going to ruin him, deflower him in the most beautiful, lovely ways ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiz it’s rly gonna take a while but again i hope u enjoy !! feedback in kudos and comments r greatly appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: strip clubs, smoking, sexual implications, some violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never actually smoked before or intend to do this is just what i imagine it to be and my knowledge of what gangs/mafia rly do is limited to good ao3 fics, some movies and tv shows.

Of the many places Changkyun thought they would go to, a strip club, furthermore specifically for gay men, was not on his list. 

 

Red light shone in their extreme shades, the music groovy and sensual. Sweaty half naked bodies of the strippers gyrated on tiny stages, some barely wearing clothes at all. The sexual ambience of the club was overwhelming, even worse when he was literally stuck between Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the 2 beefcakes of the group. The security guard had simply glanced at them and let them in, the action followed up by a 90 degree bow. Changkyun tried to hold back his surprise. Just how notoriously respected was the X Clan? 

 

Prying eyes shot through his soul as he followed them through the club, the feeling of being watched making him uneasy. Changkyun really disliked the spotlight, compared to Jaebum his older brother who gladly took it for his younger brother. Lights didn’t shine down on him to announce his presence with the X Clan, but beady eyes everywhere sure stared right at him, their scrutiny uncomfortable and awkward. Changkyun dipped his head lower, watching his feet shuffle along with the others, going to a place he honestly really didn’t want to know. 

 

Music played deafeningly from the speakers, strobe lights coming from one side while the other had more mellow lighting. The mix of light disrupted his senses and he found himself tripping over thin air before he was stumbling even more. Then, hands pulled him straight, dragging him quickly into a section of the club he couldn’t see. As soon as his butt was pushed down onto something soft, Changkyun realised he was on the lap of Kihyun, chocolate brown irises emanating something akin to love but he knew not to fall too deeply into the gaze, opting to lower his gaze to his legs resting on the man. A soft but gripping hand pushed his chin up, forcing the younger to stare right into those brown eyes again, fear dripping off from him like sweat on a hot day. 

 

“Look at me, baby boy.” Kihyun’s voice was nothing other than authoritative, sending shudders that were too pleasurable for Changkyun who meekly nodded. 

 

“Good boy,” hummed the elder, running a hand through the brown locks as praise, knowing the younger’s craving for such and using it against him. It made him so weak minded, so easy. 

 

“Are you going to do as we say, for us?” For them. Changkyun’s eyes sparkled with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to please them. Anything. He nodded fervently, fingers tugging gently at the sleeve of Kihyun’s shirt, desperate for the attention he had been so deprived of. Hyungwon smoothed a palm palm over Changkyun’s back, feeling the tiny zings his mere touch sent through the younger. He was putty in their hands, compliant and obedient. 

 

Turning his head to face Hyungwon, he immediately felt lips press against his, melting into it before smoke was blown into his lungs. The sensation was foreign yet so stimulating, the blanket of haze that filled his mind almost comforting. He had never felt so high, chasing the plump lips that had given him such a high blindly. But Kihyun’s strong hands held him firmly, not letting him get up. Changkyun let out a soft but audible whine, instantly regretting it when he noticed the smirks that appeared on the other’s faces. 

 

Hoseok’s velvety sweet voice made his heart swell. “Well isn’t our baby boy desperate today?” 

 

Changkyun had barely seen anyone in days, the emotional isolation taking its toll on his mind, senses that usually warned of him of danger shutting down with the sheer desire for another’s presence and embrace. This was more than what he had wanted, all 6 men’s attention solely on him. He felt so treasured in their hands, even if they had locked him up in a room for at least 5 days. That no longer mattered, nothing else did anymore. Not when  these alluring men were standing around him, pulling him apart in the most amazing ways. Or so he thought. 

 

A white stick was suddenly shoved into his hand, he peered down curiously at it. A cigarette, full of nicotine and other chemicals he didn’t want to inhale. Unsure eyes met the hard stare of Kihyun, a lighter in the elder’s hand ready to light a cigarette hanging by his lower lip. 

 

“First smoke, baby boy?” 

 

He blushed. 

 

A shark like grin spread smoothly onto Kihyun’s face, pulling the younger closer till their foreheads were together, lips mere inches apart. Changkyun’s breath hitched at the proximity, hands coming up to support himself on the older’s shoulders. 

 

“Try it for me?” The lilt in Kihyun’s voice was far from accidental, setting an idea that would again ring in the younger’s ears. 

 

For _them_. Just a puff of smoke to please them. Changkyun’s brain currently seemed to not mind such a trade off, rolling his hips a little too excitedly to tell the older what he wanted. Kihyun’s chuckles sounded like golden honey, sugary and addicting. Changkyun’s heart couldn’t help but still for a split second, the thought of having pleased the elder making him excited. 

 

“My cute baby boy, take a smoke first and if you’re good,” Kihyun pushed him back a little, lighting his own cigarette to puff out smoke right into Changkyun’s dazed face. “Then we can reward you.” 

 

His heart couldn't stop palpitating at the notion. Just one smoke. Just a shot, and he could get that sexual fix they seemed to make him hungry for again. 

 

Placing the stick tuck between his lips, Kihyun helped him light it, then he sucked in a breath. The taste wasn’t pleasant, not at all was tar and sulphur dioxide a nice combination. But as soon as he had blown out the fumes, the high of the nicotine slowly washed over his senses, a delirious smile coming over his pink lips. Satisfied smiles filled the room. Two vices presented, two more left. 

 

Slender fingers came up to stroke affectionately at his hair, the younger automatically leaning back into the touch as Minhyuk whispered, “Does that feel nice, baby boy?” 

 

Changkyun could only nod while lost in his world where he floated between reality and the unreal. Still, he could hear Minhyuk’s husky voice through it all, bringing him back down to earth before his mind prompted him to take another puff. Another cloud of smoke escaped his lips, thoroughly enjoying the way the smoke was in his lungs. A loving pat added onto the feeling of twisted joy, his eyes half shut as he yet again breathed in the cigarette smoke. 

 

It wasn't long before the room was hazy with the noxious clouds, the others joining in on the activities as the youngest simply grinded onto Kihyun's clothed groin in a poor attempt to stimulate the pleasure from the nicotine further with bodily desires. Amused chuckles erupted heartily in the room, all too entertained watching the boy cave into the temptation. His innocence was something they couldn’t find often in their line of work, pimps popping up everywhere just for anything. But- 

 

“Changkyun.” The boy could only look up with hazy eyes, the purity of his craving for the simple attention shining through. Hyunwoo bit his lower lip when he saw the boy’s reaction. Those puppy eyes, so deep in the bliss of ignorance of the evil in modern day society. He shone so brightly, that all they wanted to do now was to bring him down with their darkness. Balance it out? No, to _plague_ it.

 

”Do you know why we’re here, baby boy?” Jooheon’s honey like tone simply sent Changkyun’s mind into a whirling mess, heart beating too fast for his breaths to catch up with, resulting in more smoke plaguing his lungs. He shook his head, cherishing the little strokes Kihyun gave on his hip, hand mechanically moving up and down to let the cigarette reach his lips. 

 

Smiles that reached their eyes brightened the boy up, more hands coming up to ruffle at his hair, lightly caress his milky skin, place light pecks on his neck. Changkyun had never felt more loved, not by his previous partners, even better when there were 6 of them. Didn’t that mean six times the love? Quietness was like glass above their heads, the smoky white grey fumes making it seem so relaxing, the caresses and attention from the 6 men all too soothing. Changkyun couldn’t help but feel protected, basking happily in the attention and soon, he had dozed off into the hands that held him. It was as if he was the desert and they were the oasis gifted by the heavens to sate him. 

 

If only that were true.

 

The sleep drunk boy melted under their touches, something that they could get used to. As soon as he had drifted off, Hoseok slowly took the burning cigarette out of the younger’s lax hand, putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. The smoke that polluted the atmosphere started to clear, each of them moving to get up, knowing stares and gestures signalling suggesting that there was still a job to finish. Kihyun set the boy down onto the couch gently, procuring a blanket somewhere and placing it over the boy’s body. Sweet smiles too sinister to hold good intentions, their eyes lingered on the boy sleeping peacefully. It was late for the boy, but just the beginning for the X Clan. 

 

A sheep in wolf territory. An unanswered question. A long night ahead of them. 

 

——

 

Feet padded along the cement, figures emerging from the shadows with several men behind them, each holding dangerous looking objects and a look that could set anything on fire. Slowly, they approached some men, a black sleek limousine nearby as the group of men walked closer to them on the streets of midnight Seoul. A man with a nasty scar running down his left eye growled out to the primly dressed men standing before him. 

 

“So Mr Son, what’s it gonna be? Have you considered our offer?” 

 

Hyunwoo near puked at the foul breath he smelt but steeled his expression, hands tucked in the pockets of his black slacks, eyes glistening in the moonlight. 

 

“Yes, I have, Jeongwook.” The man let out a toothy grin, some not even there as he gripped at the metal bat resting on his shoulders. Swinging it off, he pointed it right at Hyunwoo who remained as stoic as ever, if it wasn’t for the slight curl of his upper lip. 

 

“I’m sure that your boss will be happy to hear all that bull crap coming from the X Clan. Why don’t you run off in your rich boy suit and report to him?” The others cackled behind him, but Hyunwoo’s face went from stoic to something more amused at stupidity than anything else, the other 5 leaning against the car to watch. Minhyuk sighed, shaking his head with a smile at the man’s actions. “That idiot is gonna get it,” Hyungwon softly sing-songed to himself, only minding his nails. 

 

“Well I’m sure Kwon Jeongwook, that my boss wouldn’t be happy to see your filth in his port trying to steal his cargo right under his nose,” Hyunwoo deadpanned, eyebrow raising up at the shell shocked expressions that came from his words. Jeongwook’s jaw hung agape, closing and opening like a fish out of water, too taken aback to form words. 

 

“H-how d-did-” His stuttering was cut off by Hyunwoo’s booming voice. 

 

“We find out about your shit? Easy. We never trusted your deal, the whole thing we knew you and your lackeys would never want to ask for weapons in exchange for some pimps. It was just that our supposed trust went right into your head and we easily found all your loopholes, messy plans to get into the port to steal away the cargo Boss needs,” Hyunwoo explained nonchalantly, as if their failure mattered nothing to him and it didn’t. These men were just a tiny group part of their faction in Seoul, all about petty drugs and theft to have the brains of a coup d’tat. 

 

“You son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill you!” bellowed Jeongwook, blindly swinging the metal bat towards Hyunwoo who simply evaded the poor attempt on his life. 

 

In an instant, Hyunwoo had the man in a death grip, metal bat bashed right into the owner’s own head, blood dripping from the gruesomely bashed head. The lackeys froze, too terrified to move or run away. Their leader was dead by the hands of a man who was a fucking beefcake. 

 

Hyunwoo let out a satisfied breath before dropping the limp body onto the pavement without a care, reaching into his blazer pocket to clean the bloody off with a handkerchief. Then he stared right at the rest of Jeongwook’s men, eyes harsh and drilling. The men cowered under his eyes. 

 

“There is no need for incessant bloodshed. Either swear loyalty to the X Faction or die here by the hands of our men,” Hyunwoo put simply for them, gesturing at his fellow Clan members as they stood majestically in a row, each pretty and alluring but also dangerous and vile. 

 

Wanting to stay alive, the men quickly knelt down and dropped their weapons, a cacophony of “We are sorry, X Clan” repeatedly coming from their mouths. The members couldn’t help the smug smile from domination over these weaklings. The high of being the ones in charge never failed to thrill them. 

 

“Good. Now go to headquarters with your leader’s body to show he has already atoned for the sins your group has created for Boss.” With that, they turned to their limousine, hopped in and signalled to their driver to drive. As they went through the streets of Seoul, conversation of their latest possession came about. 

 

“Now that the riff-raff has been dealt with, how about we discuss just what to do with our dear Kyunie back home?” Hyungwon suggested, eyes twinkling with unadulterated interest, fingers tapping against the bottom of his chin as he rested his head in his palm, knee crossed to show off his long legs to no one particular. Hoseok perked up at the mention of his baby boy, as alert as a deer. Jooheon smiled languidly, playing with the hem of Minhyuk’s jacket as he nuzzled into the elder’s shoulder, the elder gladly patting him in comfort. Kihyun had placed himself in the possessive position by wrapping his arms and legs to Hyunwoo’s torso, clinging on like a cute koala to a tree. Hyunwoo simply smirked at the younger’s name. 

 

“He’s being transported back to our estate as we speak. But what should we really do with him, guys?” Despite his question, the others could tell what their leader’s intention was. They didn’t just take the boy for no reason. He was soon to find that out for himself. 

 

A few nods, words exchanged through glances, and the 6 men now rested against the plush leather seats of their limousine, in the embrace of their lovers and comforted by the thoughts of the innocence they were about to taint further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this took super long cos i felt that it wasn’t long enough and just kept writing. adding in sch work and all so my updates r gonna be at least weekly or slightly longer haiz. 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: emotional manipulation, dubious consent, gay sex (bdsm, dirty talk, etc...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG !!! but it’s rly hard to find time to write when i have sm sch things to finish :(( hope y’all will understand and be patient with me 💕

Changkyun awoke with a sharp cry, his instincts reacting to the shatter of something in his room. He started awake, hands clutching the blanket as his body sat up as fast as lightning. Frantically, the boy looked around for the source of sound that had startled him so much. He always was sensitive to sounds. 

 

“Baby boy, you couldn’t be more amusing,” Hyunwoo’s low voice echoed nearby, causing the younger to whip his head around to see the bear like man smirk at him. Hyunwoo was seated like a royal king, legs crossed as he sat on the plush velvet cushions the chair provided for him. Kihyun hung from his side like a snake, arms and legs entwined around his lover with a possessive glint in his eye. Sensing Changkyun’s gaze on him, Kihyun pulled himself upwards to gently nip at Hyunwoo’s neck, eyes trained on the boy while his body screamed that Hyunwoo was his. Hyunwoo did nothing to stop his lover, rather he revelled in the attention from Kihyun, tipping his head to the side to give him more skin to kiss and bite. Not too far from them was a shattered vase, the colourful ceramic shards lying in an artistic circle. 

 

Changkyun’s eyes were glassy as his situation was again in his brain again. These men were members of a dangerous mafia group and killed in cold blood. He could simply be another of their victims, another dead body in their wake. His blood ran cold with those thoughts, lower lip trembling no matter how much he bit it to stop, hands clutching onto the sheet that had fallen to his thighs. He seemed like a scared puppy, eyes pleading and pathetic. The two leaders couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly at the puppy look Changkyun was giving them. 

 

Hyunwoo leaned forward, closer to the boy than anyone would have liked. With the chair already next to the bed, Changkyun quickly scanned the room for a possible exit, but of course there were none. 

 

“Scared?” Hyunwoo’s voice suddenly seemed calmer, less authoritative and more like a father taking care of his son. Changkyun just nodded, afraid to say anything that could ruin Hyunwoo’s calm. The smile on the older’s face and affectionate pat that he gave to his messy hair made him question those actions. It made him feel uneasy, yet he wanted to fall into the embrace that seemed so warm. 

 

“Good boy. Come with me.” Changkyun warily watched him as Kihyun slid down with surprising grace, only getting up when Hyunwoo beckoned him to follow. He felt less vulnerable when he realised that he still had clothes on, short and again the inappropriate print. But nonetheless, he was covered and clutched the ends of the sweater too many sizes big for him. 

 

Kihyun slinked off somewhere into the other hallways, leaving Changkyun alone with the buff, dangerously handsome man. Hyunwoo’s eyes scanned the boy’s frame, licking his lips as if he had seen a luscious meal at the innocent look only Changkyun could pull off so effortlessly. He chuckled lightly to himself, before indulging in the shock the boy gave him, doe like eyes bulging at Hyunwoo when he pulled him in by the waist. The slight trembles excited Hyunwoo, Changkyun’s unconscious habit of biting his lip when he was nervous cute. Deciding not to delay any longer, Hyunwoo lead him down the winding hallway, happy to hear no questions from the younger whilst doing so. Obedience seemed to work in that aspect. 

 

Changkyun couldn’t stop thinking of asking where they were going, whether it was to kill him or something else. But he kept his mouth shut, afraid that if he were to ask about it that it would turn out worse. Hyunwoo seemed like a man of few words, and Changkyun didn’t want to possibly ruin his pleasant mood. 

 

As soon as Hyunwoo had opened the door, it was just pitch black in the room, the light yet not on. 

 

“Step in first, baby.” Changkyun still shivered at the use of pet names. Tentatively taking a step step into the darkness, he groped around in the darkness, feeling for something to ground him in the blinding pitch black. Then, he felt something warm was along his neck, moving out and away from the contact with a yelp. 

 

“Who’s there?” He genuinely was scared. Hyunwoo has just left him in this pitch black room with nothing but unease. Uncertainty poked endlessly at his gut, swallowing a dry lump as he looked around helplessly through the abyss. A chuckle sounded all too happily at the younger’s evident trepidation, bouncing along the walls in an echo. His sight inhibited, Changkyun could only call out desperately and back away from wherever the sound was coming from. 

 

“Please don’t kill me, I just want to go home,” Changkyun cried earnestly, tears threatening to spill, heart beating against his ribcage as if it wanted to fly free. 

 

Then he was pressed against something- or rather _someone_  who’s chest was muscular like a body builder’s. Feather soft yet hot kisses were planted along his shoulder, the material of the crop top he didn’t realise he had on pushed aside. Unconsciously, Changkyun elongated his neck to get more of the touch the elder was granting him, giving more access for the light pecks to turn into full out bites. His skin was sucked, bitten into bruises scattered from his shoulder, neck and front of his chest as the older man had turned him around to give it the same treatment. 

 

Hoseok relished, in the shudders and shivers, moans and cries, he drew out from the younger, hands going down to grip at Changkyun’s bulge almost too hard. The sensation made the younger gasp, opening his eyes to stare into the smugly smiling face of Hoseok, the one who took his virginity right in front of 5 other mafia members. He froze; from the feeling of fingers working their way down to his erect member and from the fear of the man grappling in his heart. Noting the reaction, Hoseok looked straight into the younger’s eyes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together like lovers would. 

 

“Hey my baby boy. Missed Daddy?” Hoseok kindly mocked at the younger, his free hand moving up to smoothen the rose red cheeks from his words. 

 

Air was sucked out Changkyun’s lungs just from those words. He had in some way attached his desperate feelings for human interaction to the very man who had defiled him in front of other people. He should be mad, furious, enraged at the man who took something as precious as his bodily innocence away so easily. He really _should_ but some part of himself just couldn’t. Though it was only once, Changkyun had found himself constantly remembering the feeling of Hoseok’s long thick cock dragging against his walls, having jerked off to the memory itself in the toilet. His heart told him it was the start of love from the physical intimacy, but his mind was still wary of Hoseok given his identity as a mafia member. 

 

That however, did not deter Changkyun from enjoying the high he got when Hoseok was touching him so intimately. He felt like a pubescent teenager about to come undone in his pants as Hoseok jerked his cock with slow but rough strokes. Changkyun whimpered weakly, eyes fluttering shut, Hoseok’s hand carding through his hair all too affectionate for his heart to sense the dark intention behind it.

 

“H-hoseok hyung.” Each word was hard to enunciate, with the elder’s fingers stroking him expertly and hickeys being engraved onto his skin. 

 

The slight hum was a sign to continue. 

 

“Why am I here?” 

 

“Is that your only question?” he giggled amusedly. 

 

Changkyun licked his dry lips yet again. 

 

“No.” Where were they? Could he go back home? What would happen to Jaebum and Youngjae? What would happen if he were to stay? What would happen if he tried to leave? A million thoughts swam through his head, possible scenarios playing out to his horror. 

 

Hoseok laughed as if Changkyun’s fate was of no concern to him, placing a quick peck on the younger’s lips. 

 

“Sit here first.” He didn’t quite ask him when Hoseok pushed him onto something that felt very much like a seat, the hands trailing down his shirt before they moved away. Relief filled his heart like when light flickered on, warm orange like lighting from the lamps and ceiling. Changkyun took a while to adjust to the light, awkwardly settling himself into the soft couch whilst looking around the room.

 

The maids had told him they were in a mansion of sorts, one of the HQs that their mafia group had claimed as their own. It felt more like a castle than a mansion, the decor too lavish to just be in a modern day mansion. 

 

The couch dipped under Hoseok’s weight as he sat down next to the younger, their eyes meeting each other. Resting his head against his palm, Hoseok went first. “Why do you think you’re here?” 

 

Answering questions with questions never was fun for Changkyun, worse was that he was still strangely turned on and his semi hard dick didn’t let him calm down enough. 

 

“That’s not an answer to any of my questions.” He frowned at the elder, brows scrunched in annoyance at the ambiguity. He didn’t feel better when Hoseok’s smile grew wider, no matter how distractingly attractive the man was, Changkyun’s hunger for answers broke through the lust. 

 

“Ok. I’ll answer one and then you’ll have to answer my questions truthfully. Deal?” Changkyun’s frown deepened, worried that whatever game Hoseok had planned for him would simply lead him nowhere. The lack of the use of the common pet name also set off alarm bells in his head. Why wouldn’t the elder call him that? Or was it just his lustful side wanting to hear that? 

 

Shaking those unnecessary thoughts out of his head, Changkyun turned to face Hoseok more.

 

”Fine. Where am I exactly?” 

 

“Seoul, Gangnam.” The expectant raise of his brow was not reciprocated when Hoseok finished off with, “Baby boy, you can’t possibly believe that I would divulge my clan’s exact location with you, would I?”

 

”That’s a question from you and yes I did.” Seizing the opportunity, Changkyun decided to play Hoseok’s game, the slight furrow of the older’s brow feeling like a tiny victory. It quickly disappeared under Hoseok’s sweet grin, going as fast as it had come.

 

“Well played, baby boy. What’s your college major?”

 

”Biology. Are y’all going to make me a sex slave?” 

 

“As if I needed to make you a slave to make you want me.” It was a mocking of how simple Changkyun thought, the gummy smile Hoseok showing making worry bubble in his gut, yet also feel a sense of security that he won’t be in that sort of depravity. “What’s your favourite food?” 

 

“Seafood. What do you want with me?” 

 

“Just you.” Changkyun couldn’t believe his ears, and was questioning just why his heart was beating so quickly just from hearing those words. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, colour filling his cheeks as his mouth hung open. Whether it was pure sincerity in Hoseok’s words, he could not tell. All he knew that he liked hearing Hoseok say that the older wanted him, needed. It still wasn’t an answer though, leaving him more confused than ever.

 

Suddenly Hoseok seemed so close, Changkyun instinctively moving back to get away from the criminal until he had scooted right into the arm of the couch. As he was going to rush off, arms as thick as trees caged him in, the younger feeling so small under Hoseok’s buff body which also strangely turned him on. The older’s eyes shone with an unrecognisable glint, an emotion that Changkyun could not read. And it scared him, how little he could tell about the man who was the first person to touch him like that, to be so openly intimate with him. 

 

Their faces were breaths away, eyes staring right into each other’s as Hoseok breathed, “At this rate baby boy, Daddy might even fall for you.” 

 

A promise of love?

 

Changkyun wasn't given any time to process the intent behind those words when Hoseok’s lips crashing down onto his, a mixture of surprise and feat moulding into lust. Hoseok, being ever so dominant, thrust his tongue into the younger’s mouth, savouring those little gasps of shock, especially when his hands moved down to caress the younger’s smooth torso. Changkyun’s thought flew straight out of the window as more fireworks burst from their kiss, barely having time to breathe every time their lips separated for a mere millisecond before clashing right back together again. Time slowed down for them as their mouths melded together in a lock, passionate and full of sparks, muffled moans and whimpers. Changkyun had long since closed his eyes, ignoring everything else other than the feeling of Hoseok on him, dominating him completely. It awakened a desire unknown to the younger within himself, to just let go and relinquish all control to the man on top of him. As if he hadn’t already done that once. And it ended great with the first and best ever, mind blowing sex. 

 

Slow hands crept up the younger’s chest, slipping under the sweater to bunch up the material at his clavicles. Changkyun shivered at his now bare torso, the material was ripped in half by the muscular man squeezing him into the soft cushions. He couldn’t help but admire the way Hoseok’s muscles rippled as the elder stripped off his thin white shirt, or how he could see the older’s obvious bugle in those tight leather jeans. 

 

The visual cued Into You in the younger’s head, the air heavy with lust when he tugged at Hoseok’s jeans, a hand sneaking up to trace the hard ridges of his abs. Changkyun couldn’t help the gasp as he felt the hard muscles of the older man who just smirked down at the boy. The younger looked up at the older who was kneeling with Changkyun between those thick thighs. _God_ they made Changkyun want to be crushed by them. 

 

Hoseok smiled, almost lovingly at the younger who’s face was right in front of his bulge, not that he had yet realised it as he was so enraptured by the elder. So when Hoseok softly whispered “Arms above your head, baby boy”, he complied immediately. A long silk ribbon was procured dubiously, Hoseok tying it not too tightly around the younger’s wrists but enough to restrict movement. Changkyun’s eyes widened when he felt the silk around his wrists, protesting, “Wait, no, please don’t restrain me!” 

 

His rising fear brewed with arousal was intense, overwhelming. Almost too much for his frazzled mind to handle. 

 

“Shh... It’s gonna be fine baby boy. Just lay back,” Hoseok soothes the younger with a caress to his jaw, the hand trailing down to warningly hold his neck when Changkyun started to squirm. Those powerful thighs didn’t let the younger move too much, him being pushed back down under the weight of Hoseok. 

 

“Let me go!” A defiant spark set off in Changkyun, now determined to get out of this predicament before he could fall any further. Because he didn’t know what he would do if he did. Hoseok effortlessly pinned his arms up and body down, closing in like a predator on its prey, teeth almost razor sharp when he grinned. He leaned down to nip at Changkyun’s neck, searching silently in the midst of the younger’s protests for his sweet spot, that erogenous area to hear the younger succumb to his deepest carnal desires. 

 

“No. Stop, I don’t want this...” Changkyun found his resolution to get it all to stop weaken as Hoseok sucked random hickies into his neck whilst on his quest for the younger’s sweet spot. Trying to push him away was futile as the man had his arms up and above his head, away from his body. Changkyun sobbed, not that easily could with this muscular bunny on him. Then, Hoseok nipped gently on the underside of his jaw. 

 

Changkyun’s reaction was instant, a high pitched moan ripped from his throat as his back arched off the couch to grind right onto Hoseok’s clothed dick. Hoseok grunted in response, still unsatisfied so he continued to exploit the weak spot he had found, biting the spot a little harshly to garner a stronger response, relishing the way Changkyun's protests had died down into whines. 

 

Pleasure was all Changkyun could feel, fear having dissolved already. Constant reminders of his reality were ignored, too blinded by the pleasure to pay attention. He was falling, he knew it and worse, he wanted to know what it felt like. 

 

Safety was found in the embrace of the man chipping away at his innocence. Security was with the man who made him feel vulnerable at the same time. Love was felt when they got intimate, that thought sticking deeply when a love bite was bitten right on Changkyun’s throat, a bright red mark for the world to see. The younger couldn’t focus on anything but Hoseok, the perfectly sculpted face smirking down at him, warm breaths exchanged between the two. A loving caress made him shiver, a breathy moan from his lips making the older kiss him heatedly. 

 

Changkyun wanted to reach out and thread his fingers through the older’s hair, to hug the older and never let go, to scratch marks onto his skin for him to feel everyday, to just pull him in closer than ever. Maybe if he could have that, Hoseok’s identity wouldn’t matter too much. So what if he was a criminal? Changkyun just shouldn’t get in trouble with the law or ever leave the mansion he had been confined to. 

 

Hoseok looped his arms around the younger’s waist, hoisting him up and onto his lap. Effectively deepening the kiss, he enjoyed tracing every curve of Changkyun’s body with his hands, the ragged whimpers against his lips worth every motion. His pants were tight and hot, offensively blocking him from fully touching his baby boy. But it satisfied him when he heard the younger whine in staggered breaths, “Clo-clothes. Take th-them all off please.” 

 

“Take what I give baby boy. Then we’ll see about your reward.” Hoseok decided to tease him further, knowing that his self control was on it brink when Changkyun pouted and took the initiative to suck at his jaw. Damn he felt proud. That was the first thing Changkyun had initiated since he had entered his room. 

 

Sensing the elder’s glee, pride blossomed too well in Changkyun’s chest and he found himself doing it again for the low growl Hoseok let out and tightened hold on his hips. It was all just so worth it that he didn’t want to stop. No, he couldn’t. 

 

No words were needed for the rest of the night, just sparks zinging between them and moans of ecstasy all around. 

 

Changkyun was in deep shit, and he knew that. But with the older shoving his thick cock in him repeatedly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bad writer’s block ugh and wonkyun gonna be a head canon although it still is changkyunxeveryone 
> 
> sry for the super long wait for a new chap cos recently i had a lot of sch work 
> 
> setting for the mansion is just the mansion they used in play it cool eng ver. that was a lot af house so i based my setting on that place


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: organised crime, dubious consent, non consensual touching, kidnapping, possibly gaslighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to know what gaslighting is, it’s a form of manipulation that makes the victim lose their sense of reality. it can be done in many ways and everyone is actually vulnerable to this. the way i’m going to do this is by lying and withholding information. the sexual advances are just manipulation for fun and to hone kyun’s submissive side.

“So when will the goods arrive then?” Minhyuk’s shrill voice rang through one side of the phone to the other. A half burnt out cigarette was held between his fingers, the man twirling in his chair as he clacked his teeth in annoyance. 

 

“Listen here dumbass. I don’t care what happened to your men. I care about Boss’s cargo and his and my patience has been running thin. If you don’t send it over by the next 12 hours, The X Clan will strip your flesh off and bury your bones into acid soil.”

 

Not waiting for the desperate plea that usually came after, Minhyuk slammed down the phone back onto its stand on his office desk. Leaning back into the cushions, he raked his hands through the black locks, sighing in exasperation. Sucking the cigarette, he stubbed it out in the ashtray with a bit too much force.

 

It was the start of that season in the crime world, when gangs would find the dumbest reasons to start up fights and raids. Usually it led to their warehouses of precious cargo being targeted, so the X Clan’s men had to be prepared and ready for the action. But as the one who had to deal with the shit incompetent men had created, Minhyuk had not heard good news so far. 

 

Grabbing his hair, Minhyuk was very tempted to destroy something, such as throwing the work phone into the wall. Then again, he had done that before over a million times.

 

“Some fuckers just can’t do one fucking job, can they?” The bitter cruel smile plastered on his face was no relief from the frustration.

 

A meek knock on the large wooden doors interrupted his thoughts, the fluff on his hair bouncing up. Hand calmly moving to grab his gun on his desk, Minhyuk called out, “The fuck is it?” 

 

The door handle turned and a headful of brown hair peeked out just slightly, the door wide enough to show Changkyun fearfully look in. Minhyuk smiled salaciously at the younger, tightening the tension in the air. 

 

Changkyun’s eyes were glued to the black shiny gloc in Minhyuk’s hand, muscles tensing up. Minhyuk could very easily tell what was terrifying the younger, and he wanted to exploit it. 

 

Feigning shock, the ravenhead huffed, “Gosh Kyun, have you never seen a real gun before?” 

 

Changkyun tried not to wince at the intimate nickname as he shook his head, before seeking to escape this situation he was sure would go bad. Well, for him. 

 

“Tsk. Baby, that’s not how we treat superiors do we?” Changkyun could only freeze in his small steps and stare at the ground like a marble statue. 

 

“Come back here.” He could only comply, the shine of the gun scaring him shitless. He never was one to tolerate violence, much less the sight of such a lethal weapon. 

 

Minhyuk _revelled_  in seeing the younger squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, beckoning the younger to come in. With his head down, Changkyun silently shuffled towards the elder only to be yanked forward, a squeak akin to a mouse rang through the air. The older had his hand digging harshly into his hip, the other tipping his chin up with gentleness in such deep contrast to the treatment of his hip. 

 

“Baby, what should you do when you see me?” 

 

Changkyun couldn't help the cold shiver that went along with Minhyuk’s hands. Hands that were touching him almost everywhere and making him feel so uncomfortable. But why was it that it seemed so warm in his hold? 

 

It was harsh yet gentle, and confused him to no end. Just exactly what do they want from him? 

 

A snicker broke his train of thought. 

 

“Can’t tell you that can we baby?” Minhyuk’s reply made him realise he had said his thoughts aloud, a deep burn of red in his cheeks, a heavy weight on the older’s hand. He wanted to look down, or anywhere else. Just away from those almond sharp eyes that pierced his soul and cut his brain in half. 

 

“I-i should formally say hello to you, whenever I see you?” Minhyuk couldn’t hold back his bark of laughter and sneered. 

 

“I’d rather you suck my dick and call me master, but perhaps that’s reserved for Hoseok hyung only.” The wicked grin on his puppy like face shone his character through, a little tug on Changkyun’s hips bringing him closer. 

 

Hearing the erotic words, the younger yet again burned red, opening his mouth to form words that couldn’t be strung together. A finger lightly pulled his pink lip, the elder’s face coming exceptionally closer. 

 

“Keep that pretty little mouth open and I’ll fuck your mouth to fill my cum.” 

 

If Changkyun wasn’t so enchanted to the 6 men who kept him captive, he would’ve pushed away and called the police immediately. But that sick part of him wanted that, to feel the weight of a cock on his tongue, warm in his mouth, to be able to let go and be controlled. 

 

Everything that he’s heard from them so far was putting him deeper under their spell, the sheer curiosity to the mysterious men despite having revealed their identities being a major problem. He knew it was all manipulation, those underlying undertones of dominance and twisted meanings seen to an extent. Worst of all, he knew he was more than susceptible to this dangerous game they were all playing. They had all the cards, he simply playing into their hands. 

 

———-

 

To say that Minhyuk was delighted was an understatement. He was thrilled to the point his little malicious grin was permanently taped to his face. 

 

They hadn't had someone to toy with in so long, least of all someone so vulnerable. 

 

But he could tell how smart Changkyun actually was, how the younger probably knew the situation he was in currently and how he was terrified to his wits end. 

 

Nevertheless, it wasn’t always easy, even if he would be leaning into touches the younger knew he shouldn’t, Minhyuk could see it. That cautious glint, tiny but there, in those bright brown eyes. 

 

No worries, they have their ways to break someone. As they say, even strong men can be weak when faced with the ones they love. 

 

——-

 

Im Jaebum was a college dropout. He had finished high school and went for a dance major but couldn’t continue since he was unable to pay for the fee. Rather, Jaebum had to pay for his brother’s high school fees. 

 

Their parents had died in a tragic car accident. Changkyun was 7. He was 11. So there he went, an 11 year old working hard after school at various jobs everyday to make ends meet for him and his little brother, burning the midnight oil to study and at least make it through high school. 7 years went by in a flash and he had managed to graduate 1st in school. 

 

Jaebum would never ever forget the shining bright eyes of his little brother. Sparkly with hope and admiration when Changkyun looked up at him from the stage, his hug tight as the choked words escaped him. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you, puppy.” He had breathed in the lavender smell of shampoo in Changkyun’s hair, and tried to leave that scent hanging in his nose, arms trembling around the younger. 

 

To say he wasn’t scared would be a lie for he was immensely terrified. Changkyun was a good kid, good grades, helpful and hardworking. Jaebum was his role model, his idol, his faith. If there ever was a time he had failed, he’d run straight to his older brother first for comfort and security. Jaebum would then hold him in his arms and sing the song their mum used to put them to sleep with, sweetly swiping his tears when emotion got too much. Jaebum didn’t wipe his own tears. 

 

Jaebum had received a college offer for dance major, a dream he long wanted to fulfil. Making sure he had gotten a job first, he moved to Seoul, saying his goodbyes to the few family they had left, nearly tearing up in front of his baby brother. He managed to stay strong while Changkyun bawled at him, the 14 year old now a 5 year old when it came to his brother. 

 

He cried silently and softly on the train. 

 

2 more years went by. Changkyun never forgot to send him letters and postcards despite having to study and work. Jaebum would send back money every now and then even if Changkyun was working. The responsibility as the elder brother took precedence over anything else in his life. Their lives revolved around each other like the solar system, earth to perish without the sun. 

 

But alas his hard earned paradise seemed to end, when his workplace shut down after running bankrupt and he couldn’t find a place to work, barely paying his college fee and rent with the rest of his earnings. Jaebum had thought of calling Changkyun for some money, however he immediately rejected the idea. He didn’t want to place anymore burden on his younger brother. He was older, and he was to be responsible for his own troubles. Plus, he couldn’t worry his younger brother, so enthusiastic on becoming a scientist in Seoul. 

 

So when the money really was starting to run low, Jaebum dropped out of college, claiming no more interest and desperately tried to find work. 

 

When he finally got a job as a waiter in a seedy club, relief washed over him but not completely. Jaebum knew there was something about that club that definitely had some kind of underground criminal connection. There were far too many influential figures and menacing bodyguards to make the club look like a place for underaged teens to sneak into with fake IDs. Still, there was high pay and he couldn’t risk going into debt. 

 

What he didn’t know was that he’d already sunk himself into more trouble than ever. 

 

It was late at night, the usual time for Jaebum’s shift to end when it happened. Along the way back to his flat, he saw some 5,6 men following him. He had traversed this path many times and knew it like the back of his hand by now. So he tried to shake them, not by running but by going to the crowds and then sneaking away. 

 

Right after getting out of a massive swarm of midnight shoppers, he was met with a wet cloth to his nose and mouth and a pair of midnight blue eyes before passing out. 

 

When he slowly woke, the first sense that came back to him was sound. He heard voices, soft and hushed but faintly audible. 

 

“What about the younger brother? I think the older one’s useless yaknow,” the first man sighed. 

 

A second voice sharply scolded, “Dumb, they’re both important assets for Boss. We don’t know whether either of them hid it.” 

 

Hid what? What did he have to hide? What did he do to deserve this? All he had ever done was raise his younger brother since the heavens snatched away their dear parents. 

 

“Boss has his own plan, the other guys as well. Apparently they’ve all got this thingy going on to get the family. Well what’s left of it.” 

 

Melancholy was not foreign to him whenever his dead parents were mentioned. 

 

“What about the Clan? Aren’t they going to snag anything? Bet the Lees will want them to act.” 

 

“Not sure, not our place to speculate. I just know that it’s a huge job for the ups and that there’s this younger brother of that dude who everyone’s gonna be after once the news gets out. It’s going to be hell.” 

 

Jaebum’s blood froze. It sure fucking was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that i’m not trying to romanticise abuse in any way. this work is purely fiction inspired by the many good fics i’ve read and should not be what ppl want their relationship to be like. emotional abuse is a chilling factor that i like to write because it should be known how bad it can be. but i repeat that i am not sexualising or romanticising abuse no matter how spine chillingly attractively it can be.
> 
> so sry this took so long btw. i’ve been rly busy w life but i will do my best to update whenever possible. :)) pls stay w me and enjoy !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: corrupt business, graphic sex (exhibitionism/foursome), severe gaslighting, emotional abuse and manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took me 3 damn months ugh. it’s my exam month like now and i rly should be sleeping cos it’s 5 am now but i had to put this out for y’all first before i go mia again

Confusion was an everlasting feeling for Changkyun since he had arrived in the mansion. 

 

Every time he wanted to know something about what he meant to the X Clan, he was pulled under by lust, the more common advance he couldn’t find the strength to say no to, or the purely vague answers and smirks. Maybe what was worse was the pure awkwardness he felt at the meeting he had been forced to attend while snuggled into Hoseok’s chest. He found himself liking the firmness and warmth of the elder more than he should.

 

Changkyun didn’t know when he would go mad. All the lies and withheld information, the unwanted touches he shouldn’t be craving for, he would probably combust if they told him they loved him. His heart could only take so much. 

 

Besides, if they said they loved him with their hands on his dick, how was he supposed to believe that? Well maybe he should be reconsidering that because somewhere during the meeting, Hoseok had decided that it was a great idea to palm his cock through the tight jeans he wore. Instinctively, the younger’s face heated up, hot breaths of lust trapped in his throat so as to keep at least some dignity in front the men in suits across the table. 

 

At the the same time however, Changkyun doubted that they would be bothered, but rather be turned on by the sight of him being stroked through his pants during a meeting. God, what if Hyunwoo made him sleep with one of the men for a business deal? Fear poured into his heart and overflowed at the thought of being used publicly by strangers, the smirks and sniggers aimed at him the more terrifying thought. Oh fuck, what if he would be paid off to them as payment? What if the X Clan decided he was no longer useful and would be glad to cast him away as any prostitute? What if- 

 

“You’re drifting, baby boy.” 

 

That was all it took for his rapid train of thought to break down. Hoseok’s sugary soft voice in breaths against his ear, a reassuring yet feather light touch on his neck and boom, Changkyun focused on his situation right there. His breathing slowed, he curled up unto the warmth of Hoseok’s chest for comfort.

 

The day hadn’t felt as long as it should be. Breakfast felt like it was at 5am, lunch as if it were 10am and tea before the meeting at noon. The disarranged timings messed with his mind. If that wasn’t exactly what the 6 others wanted to do with him, he would’ve been a dead corpse by now. 

 

Back to reality, Changkyun squirmed to make himself more comfortable and to adjust his position on the elder’s lap, the action which then led to Hoseok winding his arms around the younger’s waist tighter. It was so akin to a python squeezing its prey dead that Changkyun couldn’t help but imagine the scenario, him the prey, a pretty doe only to be strangled by the large python, Hoseok or otherwise the other members as well. 

 

Such a thought sent a suffocating feeling shuddering through his body, instinctively curling up into the nearest body, conveniently Hoseok’s, for comfort. He missed the sniggers everyone else in the room sent him, only focusing on the hand that stroked his nape with feather gentle touches. 

 

“He’s pretty, Hyunwoo. Where’d you pick this one up?” Jaehyun, one of the businessmen snorted at the scene, a smile full of lust on his face.

 

Hyunwoo waved his hand absently, replying, “A club, a good little bitch when we need one.” 

 

Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled at the words, licking his lips while making eye contact with his fellow businessmen to communicate. The other two mirrored his desires perfectly, a few hushed whispers here and there before he turned back to Hyunwoo and cleared his throat dramatically. 

 

“We’ll cost you half the price if we all have a go at your boy. What do you say, X?” Eyeing all members of the Clan, little was needed with the pleasant smirks and nods of assent sent their way. 

 

“By all means, Jaehyun. But don’t damage too much, he’s still young after all,” Jooheon teasingly warned, hands coming up to wrap around Minhyuk’s neck, taking in a deep breath of the older man’s cologne. 

 

As the 3 businessmen came around the table to Changkyun, Hoseok slowly began to pull the crop top they had dressed the younger in off his body, panicking him with the cold air against his torso. Doe like eyes staring up at the older almost second guess his decision but it was too good of an opportunity to miss. Hoseok cupped the younger’s face in his hand and whispered lightly, “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Changkyunnie? You know what happens when you’re a good boy don’t you?” 

 

The promise of a reward clouded Changkyun’s logic and he was immediately nodding vigorously, no matter the 3 men staring lustfully at his exposed torso, bare white and just healed of the marks made by Hoseok. 

 

The obedient puppy allowed his shorts to be stripped quickly, no underwear underneath, and for him to be turned to look at the 3 men, hands already deep in their pants. 

 

Hoseok’s hot breath fanned on his ear and neck, “You’re going to suck their cocks while I fuck you, got it baby?” The first dick in front of his face was not as big as any of the other Clan member’s dicks but sizeable so Changkyun got to work immediately. 

 

Hoseok had found the perfect way to keep their baby obedient and willing, to pour toxic words of lies in him as they make him a moaning mess. The effect was fantastically good, the younger slowly but surely more and more open to them. It wouldn’t be too long before he completely was theirs, only a matter of time. 

 

Changkyun jerked the other two dicks of the other men, sucking the other dick in his mouth as he felt Hoseok pull apart his butt cheeks. The ticklish feeling of Hoseok’s big cock teasing his hole gave him shivers that turned into moans, his hand grasping the two other dicks tighter and the vibrations of his moan onto the dick in his mouth. Foreign fingers curled his hair, different sounds of pleasure echoed in the meeting room. He didn’t feel so good. Wasn’t he supposed to only reserve this kind of affection for people like Hoseok? 

 

Right as he was about to pull away to protest, Hoseok pushed in his lubed dick right into his ass, clenching around the intruder painfully hard. Head thrown back in a deep groan, body arching towards the one right in front of him, Changkyun didn’t have the chance to recover from the intense input when Hoseok grasped his hips in a bruising grip and hit his prostate dead on with one smooth thrust. 

 

An onslaught of rough pushes into his tight hole led him to feel as if he were floating, drifting in clouds. He was foreign to this sort of pleasure, or happiness was it? But some part of him kept telling him that happiness wasn’t found by taking 1 cock in his mouth, 2 in his hands and 1 in his hole. A heavy blanket of pleasure fell over these thoughts, silencing their silent cry of help as Changkyun let go. He panted, whined for more just to reach that high he desperately chased, bucking his hips backwards towards Hoseok’s cock as he sucked and wanked vigorously. Taxing it was, but the sweet whisper of a word had him feel as if it had been all worth it. 

 

“Cum.” Hoseok’s deep authoritative tone simply turned him on more, cock twitching before sprouting at the ends with strings of white cum into his stomach and the floor, mouth stuck open through the sound of an ecstatic scream. Eyes half rolled back and high on the orgasm, Changkyun didn’t really care if he could feel cum splatter onto his face, mouth and all over him. Just the thick stretch of his hole by Hoseok’s god like dick was enough to send him into a wheeze. 

 

His chest had white splatters all over, face messy with sweat, drool and cum, but he couldn’t rest yet. Hoseok still hadn’t had his turn for release yet so being the good little boy Changkyun was, he snuggled closer backwards to Hoseok, tilting his body where he could feel the older’s cock deepest in him. The sound of Hoseok smirking was the only warning he got before he was ploughed into roughly. Overstimulation hit him hard till the point his dick got painful and precum kept flowing out. Muscles gave him no chance to escape as hips drove into his, the elder not resting till Changkyun felt his walls warm with sticky white cum, the satisfied noise Hoseok made his sign of happiness. 

 

Coming down from his ecstatic high, Changkyun received a bright red bite by his collarbone, a soft stroke on his nape and an audible compliment that made him feel so trapped yet over the moon. 

 

“Good boy. So good for Daddy.” 

 

Hoseok’s response came in the form of a purr and nuzzle into his neck. They were all too satisfied. 

 

————

 

Cold water cascaded heavily on Jaebum, the throbbing in his head having gotten worse with the freezing sensation. 

 

“Rise and shine bitch! It’s your lucky day!” A callous hand pulled his hair back, snapping his head almost violently as Jaebum tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light. All he could make out before him were 3 men in bespoke suits, their aura telling with the amused sniggers chiming through the air. 

 

Throat dry, Jaebum formed whatever response he could. 

 

“Mm, what the fuck am I here for? Who the hell are you guys?” 

 

Anger seethed slowly up his throat, his brain up and awake as he recollected previous events. It hadn’t been pleasant since his kidnapping. He was mostly left in solitude, given meals at intervals so irregular he lost track of time. Sleep was common, hell he spent nearly half the day sleeping in his helpless condition. No one to go to, no one to know he was gone, no one to help. 

 

One of the men’s smile had him half blind, a few of those teeth gold and Jaebum could tell they weren’t painted. 

 

“Im Jaebum. Age 23, worked at the club ‘Jokers Den’ for the past 2 weeks,” Gold Tooth spoke, the ease of his tone greasy like car oil as he read it off some papers he held onto. Jaebum was already wary, a frown adorned his face to complement his foul mood. 

 

“Yeah, so? What’s this, some fact stating competition?” Jaebum harshly bit out, leaning forward in his seat to glare harder at the 3 men. He didn’t want to be scared into submission, he couldn’t be, not in this sort of situation. 

 

The man sitting in the middle, presumably the leader, gave him a sigh and took off his glasses. Taking his own sweet time to wipe his glasses and cross his legs the other way, tension highlighted the room atmosphere, the composed 3 men versus Jaebum’s heated response. 

 

After the unnecessary long wait, Glasses opened his mouth. 

 

“We have information on your parents death. Want it?” Blunt and straightforward. Jaebum couldn’t like it more. 

 

“Heh, yeah right. I’ll tell you the full damn fucking account of what happened. They were coming home after work together and while driving a drunk shit decided to crash into them. All _dead_.” He venomously spat the last word, fists clenched till his nails dug into his palm, teeth shaking. No one seemed to be fazed by his anger, which frustrated him further. Wasn’t this the part they were supposed to get angry themselves and physically torture? 

 

The last man at the trio in suits checked his watch nonchalantly before looking up at him all smiles. “Done yet Mr Im?” 

 

Bewildered, Jaebum was at a loss for words, but kept his angered front up well, creases not erased from his head. 

 

“If I am done, I’d be at my apartment watching a rerun of Stranger Things but guess what, I’m not. So no I am not done,” he growled at them, only getting a sigh and little chuckle out of the men. Frustrated at the lack of reaction, Jaebum grit his teeth and tried to slip out of the chafing rope. 

 

“I suggest you don’t try anymore, Im Jaebum. It really hurts,” Glasses signed with fake sympathy, utterly amused with Jaebum’s attempts to escape. 

 

“Then just tell me what the _fuck_ you fuckers what from me,” Jaebum snarled out ferociously. 

 

Baldy, the last man, finally spoke up. “Let’s just say we can help you and your brother learn the truth about your parents deaths 12 years ago.” 

 

Jaebum’s mouth refused to cooperate as he involuntarily responded. “Don’t fucking touch my brother.”

 

Gold Tooth smiled as if he had won the lottery. 

 

“You’re going to help us or your brother, as we know of it, would be killed.” 

 

———

 

The manor in the day had a very majestic aura. Glowing lights and the reflections of sunlight glaring and strong. But it was so very different at night. The soft whistle of wind from the windows, the mellow beams of moonlight streaming onto the lawn. Changkyun ambled down the hallway towards the kitchen, having been allowed earlier by Hoseok to freely leave his room. He used to be locked in every night, begging to leave but slowly it sank in that it was futile so he stopped. Perhaps that was the real reason why Hoseok had smirked and caressed his cheek as he whispered that he would leave the door unlocked this time. 

 

“You have been a good boy.” Was the most outstanding sentence from the elder’s lips, shivers sent through his spine at the words. 

 

The chirps of cicidas at night were a comfort of sorts, that nature still wished peace for him while he made his way to the kitchens. Life here wasn’t particularly hard, considering how rich the X Clan was to already have at least a hundred maids running to and fro in a mansion. There were the good things and the bad things, but somewhere along the line, discerning between the two got blurry for Changkyun. 

 

He could easily start with the food. Changkyun grew up eating what he could for the sake of financial responsibility and not from sheer desire to eat something really delicious. Whatever food he wanted, the kitchens could churn it out for him; fresh sushi and sashimi, well grilled tender steak and fries, perfectly prepared lamb rack with roasted potatoes. You name it and _poof_ , it appears before you like how Mary Poppins makes anything happen. 

 

Next would be the clothing. Never had Changkyun felt more indulged in his personal style of crop tops and ripped jeans. When he had been studying, he never really cared for his outer appearance too much, being satisfied with the cheap clothes he could get at flea markets nearby. Hoseok and the other Clan member threw money around and spent it on him without batting an eyelash, Minhyuk having come back once and putting a collar with small silver chains with diamonds, that Changkyun supposed where real, around his neck. Then again he felt valued when they praised how pretty he looked in clothing or accessories they mindlessly spent money on for him. 

 

Lastly, the best thing he felt guilty for, the sex. He wasn’t a virgin by all means, but having let so loose in front of all the other members or business men from earlier at the meeting, it had awakened a part even the younger never knew about himself. Changkyun could see it was a ploy, to keep him submissive and obedient. Yet he found his limbs turning into jelly when they appeased all his anxieties and worries with hot whispers and deliberately soft touches. It all led to the same thing, him craving _more_. A lust he could never fulfill, a pit he would constantly fall down through just for the sensations, each member had their own way of making him get addicted. 

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were like electricity, sizzling hot and fiery all the same. He’d find himself sandwiched between the couple, who loved to have Hyunwoo being the dom, fucking into Kihyun while the latter bulldozed into Changkyun, motions from Hyunwoo sent down to affect Changkyun in more than one way. Jealousy and dirty talk seemed to be the thing between the couple, as Changkyun constantly be stuck as they kissed right above him. But when he wasn’t involved, they’d start with a eye fucking ritual from afar, Kihyun flirting with anyone within Hyunwoo’s line of sight to get a rise out of him, then screams and moans of pleasure that only Kihyun could go so high to make would echo throughout the mansion. 

 

Jooheon and Minhyuk were akin to little demons, troublemakers who just wanted to play around with Changkyun. Teasing, edging and apparently making him defenceless overall were their favourites, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy one bit of it. A typical example would be him tied to the bed, legs stretched open for Minhyuk to eat him out like a lavish dessert as Jooheon did a 69 on him, leaving the younger so helpless under all the stimulation. Obviously, the two were also a couple that looked too normal to be apart of the underbelly of the criminal world. But alas, Changkyun had been sucked into this whirlpool. From what he didn’t know, except that it just meant trouble. 

 

Hyungwon was slightly different though, for he was more fluid like water in his movements. Changkyun had to remind himself of how this man had contributed to his kidnapping due to the seemingly ethereal visual and graceful actions Hyungwon had. He felt like he was in a dream, where Hyungwon came in the form of a devil in the disguise of an angel, his lazy smile entrancing Changkyun into letting his guard down, the sweet kisses that supposedly held affection did not help this matter. Sex with the older was as if Changkyun was in water, drowning yet so pleasantly as he was pulled under. There was no spark or excitement, just the apprehension of being put to sleep but never to wake. 

 

And finally, Hoseok. His first that had been all too memorable; more than Changkyun had wanted it to be. Given one look at the elder’s physique, it was no doubt that he was a beast in bed, something Chankyun recently found out was a huge turn on for him ~~which wasn’t necessarily good~~. Since Changkyun was raised to be an honest person, he had to admit that the dominance did give him a sense of security, no matter how misplaced, and want, like Hoseok wasn’t truly invested in something else other than the younger. Hoseok was unlike the other 5 yet so alike that Changkyun just placed him in the grey area called “Ambiguous Events”. The sex they had was rough, wild and raw, something Changkyun never experienced in such great intensity till now. 

 

Then came the question: what did this mean for him? 

 

Reaching for the fridge door, Changkyun pondered deeply whilst preparing himself a small night snack, craving something savoury yet not too much. Settling with some cereal, he was just walking back to his room when he heard muffled voices and noticed a tiny crack of light. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tiptoed closer to eavesdrop or to take a peek. 

 

One small peek couldn’t hurt right?

 

Bowl clutched in one hand, Changkyun leaned carefully to the crack and pulled the door just an inch open further. There in a lounge, he presumed, were all 7 X Clan members, some sitting some standing, all deep in serious conversation. 

 

“You can’t expect him to think we’d agree to that kind of shitty deal!” Changkyun had never heard Minhyuk sound so angry ever since his arrival (read: abduction) in the mansion, eyes widening a fraction at the tone. 

 

Hyunwoo sighed, Kihyun rubbed his thigh comfortingly, Jooheon’s arms were as crossed as his expression. 

 

“Min, I know. We need him to piece together this information and the other but at what cost?” The leader replied, exasperation at his fellow member’s stubbornness visible. 

 

Hyungwon cut in, “Hyung, need I remind you the reason why we couldn’t get the man? It seems like we should start working faster on our end, don’t you think?” 

 

“Saltwater turtle, could you be so kind to stop harping on that issue? Besides we already have the boy for the information.” Kihyun’s voice was as sharp as any knife, driven and straight to the point. 

 

Hoseok huffed. “I’ve already been breaking him in, he’s practically addicted to the lifestyle now. What, am I supposed to jazz it up with an abnormal question? He’s not a dumb puppy, he knows what we’re doing to him even if it is working.” 

 

“The fact that he is aware of our actions is enough danger already. Shouldn’t we just put an end to it, hyung?” Jooheon whined out, words directed to all in the room. 

 

“You mean liquidation?” Hyungwon’s tone was incredibly incredulous, strange for his usual calm temperament. _Wait what?_

 

“It’s an option, but comes with severe consequences,” Hyunwoo affirmed.

 

”In other words, we kill the rest of the Ims.” 

 

 _In other words, we kill the rest of the Ims._  

 

Cogs clicked into place in Changkyun’s mind. His mouth hung open in shock. Disbelief clouded his mind, born from the belief that they at least cared for him. 

 

Was he so insignificant? 

 

The realistic part of him agreed wholeheartedly, but he found himself yearning for their care, something he recently was beginning to hate a lot. Those words replayed in his mind, the message getting clearer and clearer each damn time. He and his brother, including any other of his relatives were going to die. The cereal tasted bitter, shock gripping him all too tightly and his body reacted before he could think. All he knew was that he was very likely going to die, and he was to take every other living relative down to the grave with him. 

 

The ceramic bowl of cereal tipped out of his sweaty grip and crashed unceremoniously onto the floor, shattering into pieces so loudly that Changkyun didn’t have to look to know that he had caught the attention of those 6 cruel men. 

 

“Who’s there?” Kihyun snapped angrily, jumping out to push open the door only to see Changkyun’s fluff of hair running down the corridor, echoing footsteps all too much of a sign.

 

He groaned at their slip up and cussed. 

 

“Fucking great bitches. Now Changkyun’s heard it and is trying to escape.” 

 

A cacophony of curses echoed in the room, the men all rising to their feet to chase for their precious baby boy. As Hoseok was walking out, Kihyun shot him a look, a look that Hoseok could read easily only to respond with a curt nod. 

 

They had to fix this quickly before it blew out of hand. 

 

———

 

Changkyun’s feet hurt. He was sprinting barefoot on marble floor aimlessly, just trying to find the exit to this massive manor yet to no avail. He soon found help though, in the form of a maid making a late night round, stopping right in her face only to shake her roughly and ask, “Where the fuck is the exit door?” 

 

The maid, shaken, raised a trembling finger to the right corridor and squeaked out some simple directions that Changkyun’s adrenaline high brain absorbed fast. Thanking her quickly, he followed her instructions to see the same doors he had gotten so close to opening before. Mahogany red greeted him, the golden knobs shining in moonlight with promise so hurriedly, he pushed the doors open and nearly fell down the small steps that lead out to the front yard (read: king size gardens). The white bright moon hung pitifully in the sea of midnight black sky, sticking out like a sore thumb, it’s light illuminating Changkyun’s surroundings but not his situation. 

 

_Theyaregonnakillhim-Heisgoingtodie-Jaebumisgoingtodieanditsallhusfault-Hewasn’tgoingtosurviveanylonger-Itwasallhisfault._

 

Panic gripped his heart tight and squeezed out more heartbeats that could break apart his rib cage. Cool grass met the sole of his feet as he ran into the garden, everything looking the same to him as he passed each row of flowers and plants, getting absolutely nowhere until- he spotted a menacing black gate, a little cobblestoned driveway right before it. Hope sparked in his heart and he ran like a madman towards those gates. He could just climb over and this would all be over- 

 

Bang! The sound of a gunshot had him stock still, eyes threatening to pop out of his socket, every limb frozen. 

 

“I think that isn’t the best idea baby,” Hoseok’s nasally high voice seemed so condescending to Changkyun, he had to turn around and send daggers right at the older. A simple but vicious pistol in the older’s hand, pointed at him now, brows furrowed with a mask of care though frustration at the younger was easily seen. Frustration at what though? Changkyun not being compliant or Changkyun causing trouble? 

 

Hoseok held back a cackle at the pathetic glare Changkyun gave him, although he could sense the anger in his eyes. But to Hoseok it was just too soft, soft being the best word for the younger now. 

 

“Come on Kyunnie, lets get back inside.” 

 

He had been expecting at least some form of resistance but the question Changkyun posed he honestly had not. 

 

“What is so important that you have to bring out a gun?” His expression was dead yet at alive. 

 

Hoseok’s head cocked to the side, contemplating an answer to play this verbal game well, leaving the younger more bitter about Hoseok being so mocking of him. 

 

“Can’t let my baby boy leave can I?” The sharp grin with razor teeth was all too predatory. 

 

“You don't fucking own me, you son-”

 

”You are a property of the X Clan now. As a high ranking member of the X Clan, I indirectly own you.” 

 

Hoseok’s gaze was like the pointed end of a spear, piercing into Changkyun to leave him speechless. There was certain truth in his answer but Changkyun didn’t buy it. 

 

“When did you ever damage property?” Cold wind nipped unpleasantly at his skin, the thin cardigan he wore over his crop too serving no warmth. 

 

He knew he had given the wrong reply when Hoseok’s smile went from condescending to smug. 

 

“So you’re admitting that you’re X Clan property. Didn’t even try to deny it,” snickered Hoseok as he calmly walked down the verandah and to frozenly fuming Changkyun, fun still held at the younger for intimidation. Changkyun went beet red and weakly spluttered am incoherent response. “Wha- No, no. How the- No!” 

 

Hoseok softly nudged the younger the gun at his chest, loving how the younger seemed to tense up at the contact of the gun. Invading the younger’s personal space, the gangster gently directed the barrel at the back of Changkyun’s head, free hand pulling him in by the waist. 

 

“Tell me what happened earlier.” 

 

A deep breath. Relief at the seemingly harmless question or fear at what was to come. 

 

“I was getting cereal when I overheard you guys talking about-”

 

”Eavesdropping on us, baby boy? Naughty,” Hoseok’s snigger in his interruption was more than just rude or condescending for Changkyun, because his mind immediately latched onto the last word that sounded like a crime. 

 

 _Naughty_. He had done something wrong, something Daddy didn’t like. That’s why he was _naughty_. 

 

The gun was lowered and chucked into his holster when the older noticed how the younger boy had frozen up at his words. He smiled maliciously, tracing the back of the younger’s neck just to feel the muscles tense under his touch deliciously and biting his earlobe albeit gently. 

 

“Continue.” 

 

A gulp was audible. Changkyun hated himself so badly at this point. 

 

“You guys talked about some business deal, and how you wanted information from someone then,” he took in another deep breath, either from how he didn’t want to talk about how he could die or from Hoseok’s hands going a little too low to fondle his ass through the thin sweatpants. How he wasn’t freezing at this point was probably because of the older man’s warmth. “then someone suggested killing off the Ims.” 

 

Hoseok hummed nonchalantly, busying himself with the luscious globes of meat in his hands, head rested firmly on the younger’s shoulder. Now was the important part, the limelight moment, how to twist the truth to their version and chuck it down Changkyun’s mouth. 

 

Uncomfortable silence left Changkyun thrown into the lake of worries, deeply disturbed by his growing desire to just be fucked by the gangster instead of escape death and abduction. 

 

“Was the light on when you eavesdropped?” 

 

What the fuck? 

 

Changkyun was too puzzled to answer, the peculiar catching him so off guard he wondered why Hoseok wasn’t just killing him now. 

 

“Answer me baby boy, was the light in the room on when you eavesdropped?” 

 

Such a trivial detail had been lost in the madness earlier so the younger found himself rapidly searching for the answer, wracking his brain for something so insignificant it was amazing how crazy he felt he was going now. Just over a light?

 

”So? It’s going to rain soon baby, give me an answer,” the older murmured, impatience dripping from his words in minute amounts. 

 

“Um... I think the lights were on, I could see you guys inside but-”

 

”Baby, the lights were off. Didn’t you know?” 

 

Too many what’s had passed through Changkyun’s mind at this point.

 

”You can tell our voices apart, so you obviously can easily tell me who said what. But weren’t the lights off just earlier?” Hoseok now looked up straight into Changkyun’s eyes, gaze so magnetic he couldn’t pull away in fear. 

 

“I-i don’t know... Maybe.” His mind was a whirlpool, sucked in deep into a place he knew nothing of. He was free falling unpredictably. Was he so wrong to have remembered it as lit up and bright? 

 

“Baby, the lights were off. Repeat it with me.” Hoseok sounded as if he were pleading for once, a tug on Changkyun’s heart so well thought that the younger mindlessly nodded and followed. 

 

As he chanted the phrase, the others looked on from a balcony high up, in their respective lovers arms sans Hyungwon. They looked on the scene delightfully, control settling back with the master. 

 

“One more time, loud and clear for me,” Hoseok commanded. 

 

Changkyun repeated it just one more time, eyes sucked into Hoseok’s own cold ones whilst he said, “The lights were off.” 

 

A smile graced the man in front of Changkyun and he kissed his lips. “My good boy. Let’s go sleep now ok?” 

 

A nod and the sound of shuffled feet back into the manor. 

 

Back in the room, even if it was 3am now, Hoseok have an obvious hint to the younger what their plans were for the night. Coyly wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, Hoseok trailed upwards to toy with a pert nipple. 

 

“Who do you love?” A harsh suck on Changkyun’s neck made the direction all the more obvious. He tilted his head to allow more access, rasping out a weak “You” to the older. Unsatisfied, Hoseok pushed him down onto the bed, ripping the sweatpants from Changkyun’s hip as if it were mere paper. The cold air that hit his legs and the younger found himself under the muscular man who had nothing but jeans on, the bulge too big against his thigh to ignore. 

 

“Want to try again, baby?” Their foreheads were together, the intimacy too much for Changkyun but he just wanted to relish in having someone so close for longer. A knee rubbing his semi hard on didn’t help much. 

 

“I belong to you daddy.” 

 

Music to Hoseok’s ears, he dove into his meal like a cheetah devouring a deer. Senseless fucking and the harsh slap of their skin as Hoseok’s hips drove him into the soft mattress felt more like heaven and forgiveness for his earlier act of rebelliousness. He paid his penance through Hoseok’s torturous hands which stopped his orgasm twice in a row, even more so when he fucked himself on Hoseok’s cock after the older had came in his hole. The sensory overload was addictive, an escape from every sad thing about him to pure ecstasy. Changkyun spent the night clenching the sheets, screaming one thing and one thing only with Hoseok’s cock imprinting his walls.

 

_Yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry aft i post this i’m gonna be mia for another like month cos 1) i have exams and 2) i have camp rite aft that so i hope that u guys enjoy this and know more abt what i have planned for this story 
> 
> kudos and comments help lots !!! find me on twitter


End file.
